


All About Power

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, M/M, Rewrite
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 团西《非常规调教》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很多东西变了。

　　  
　　环视一圈照例由某家黑帮开设的酒店的大堂，并没有发现什么危险。  
　　西索微微眯了一下眼。  
　　果然还是好奇……  
　　走入电梯，按下约定的数字，西索舔了舔还带着血腥味的唇。  
　　等待着他的，会是什么样的人呢？

　　一周前西索见识了一项看起来挺符合他口味的出于各种原因他还没来得及尝试过的挺有意思的活动可惜场景不太合适或者说有了他的存在之后过于合适以至于无法继续。  
　　调.教。  
　　西索于是去了一个据说在这方面相当有权威的中介组织，观察着接待者崩坏的表情饶有兴致。看起来他认识他。关于没有合适玩伴的回答有气无力。一个天空竞技场的常客是不大会认错人的。  
　　 “明明听说过这里有很有趣的人。”西索挑眉，“你们不.会.让.我.失.望.的，对吗#”  
　　他满意地收获了接待者瞳孔的扩大和一张有违反职业道德之嫌的记录表格。对方算不上经验丰富，可挑选的对象都有点名头、归属黑暗势力，还有……都是因为那些人的死亡而结束关系。看起来正合适。  
　　事前交流一切顺利，对方寄来一份承诺书要求签署。  
　　“在维持维持调教关系期间及结束后一天内，不得在未受恶意攻击的条件下主动攻击对方。”契约用纸附有可感的强大念力制约，想必在拍卖会上价值不菲。  
　　放下手中那张字迹相当优雅的承诺书，西索笑着用一张扑克牌划破了指尖。  
　　只是出于谨慎的习惯吗？这手笔未免太大。  
　　纸上漫开殷红的痕迹，他弯起眼睛，用红艳的舌尖勾去了顺手指淌下的血珠。

　　对方知道是他，西索笃定地想。  
　　电梯缓缓上升。  
　　对方了解他，忌惮他，想要且不得不在见面之前先要求他为他自己套上一重透明的束缚。这想法让他愉悦。——明知是他，仍然敢于尝试呢。  
　　食指抵上那枚星星该在的位置，西索对着镜中的自己努力露出一个貌似温柔真诚的笑容。  
　　 “我可是，相当期待呦#~”

　　 找到约定的门牌号，轻轻叩击房门，西索在对方开门前迅速检查了一下自己的装扮。  
　　头发梳理得整齐服帖，脸上的粉底和油彩都已洗净，一身走在友客鑫金融街上也不会违和的西装，踩着不带高跟的正常皮鞋。  
　　应该还是很有迷惑性的。  
　　可惜这份努力注定白费。  
　　在房门打开的那一刻——尽管心里也不是完全不曾想象过这种情况——笑容僵在了他的脸上。  
　　 “……好久不见啊，团长~”  
　　库洛洛上下打量西索一眼，平静地点了点头，无比自然。  
　　“好久不见，西索。”

　　“这身打扮不错。看起来很无害……基本无害。”库洛洛坐回真皮扶手椅的边缘，略微向前倾身，用支在书桌上的右手捂着唇撑起下颌，偏着头注视着站在书桌对面的西索发表了评价。  
　　西索抱着双臂。初时的惊诧已经被更浓厚的兴致取代，他俯视着面前脸上仿佛写着“只是请你来喝杯茶“的男人，觉得自己从前可能误解了很多、因而也错过了很多事。  
　　“你都是这么夸人的吗#，库洛洛？”  
　　 “一般来说，不是。”库洛洛坐正了回来。”你是特例。”  
　　“那还真是荣幸#~”  
　　“接下来的话也是在夸你。我确实认为穿着禁欲系的西装做出扭腰这么妖娆的动作别有一番风情。”  
　　 “……不请我坐下吗？”  
　　“暂时没有这个打算。“库洛洛笑了，耳饰在垂在脸侧的发丝间闪出光芒。”我们约的好像并不是午间茶话会，有些事情还是要早点说清楚。”  
　　“嗯哼？”  
　　“选择来到这里，无非是想找点乐子。  
　　“会穿成这样，说明你原本的计划应该是在一开始先展现出顺从的姿态麻痹对方，之后依据对方的表现判断要不要继续玩下去。对方还有点实力的话就切磋一场，玩够了就扔掉坏掉的玩具……但是你没想到，遇到的会是我。  
　　“很遗憾，原本的计划派不上用场了。”  
　　  
　　库洛洛啊＃……  
　　西索贪婪地盯紧面前的男人。  
　　西装，还是不太舒服。  
　　分明与他并不熟悉，也能从有限的接触中揣测出他的心思……不愧是被他放进玩具箱的人。

　　“怎么样，西索？接下来你需要做出选择，还要继续这场调.教游戏吗？现在主动权在你的手里。”库洛洛仰头望着那张有些扭曲的脸。  
　　隐忍的渴望使西索的肩微微颤抖。“嗯~库洛洛，你明知我不可能放弃这个和你单独相处的机会#。”  
　　“仅限于此。你不大可能从中找到其他的什么机会。”  
　　  
　　比如他们都清楚的，西索一直心心念念求而不得的那件事。  
　　这注定是一场博弈。  
　　  
　　“话说在前面，我瞒不过你，也就绝对不会像那些黑帮的狗一样乖乖趴在你的脚下哦~”  
　　“这一点从来都很明确。”库洛洛点头，“独狼哪怕想要伪装成忠犬也只会是不伦不类吧。”  
　　“达成共识了呢#。”  
　　“嗯。”库洛洛站了起来，理理大衣的衣领，从书桌后走出。  
　　“其他的慢慢再说不迟，现在，去吃饭吧。”  
　　“我是没问题~你不换件衣服吗？”西索笑着指了指库洛洛的真空皮大衣，“难得我穿了套会被侍者欢迎的衣服#。”  
　　库洛洛脚步停顿了一下，转身，走向卧室。  
　　当他换好衣服的时候，西索也刚好从浴室里迤迤然走了出来。

　　在两人进门的那一刻，这间西索时常光顾的餐厅的服务人员就全体向他们行了注目礼。  
　　“投向我的眼神里透着奇怪的怜悯。你经常带人来这里？看起来我被当成了又一个受害者。” 库洛洛扯了扯额前的发带。  
　　“没办法，谁让~你实在太有迷惑性了呢~”西索为库洛洛拉开椅子，自己在他的身侧坐下，顺手将餐巾在库洛洛的膝上铺好。  
　　库洛洛在跟来的侍者面前一脸坦然，任凭西索的手极富暧昧暗示地滑过腿间，伸手接过菜单随意扫了眼就丢在了桌上。西索没多说什么，笑眯眯地吩咐了几句，等侍者走远了才再度开口：“不合你的口味？”  
　　“那种事情无所谓。”库洛洛抓起餐刀随意摆弄着，银白的弧光在纤长有力的手指间跳跃。  
　　“又是‘你们的习惯’#。”西索侧过了脸望着库洛洛。一道无形的界限，内外划分泾渭分明……流星街？特定的生长环境？或者说，是“幻影旅团”这一概念本身？  
　　“你们是怎么在第一眼判断一个人是否出身流星街的？我也好，侠客也好~即使是旅团，也不可能认识流星街所有有实力的人，但你们总是非常笃定#”  
　　库洛洛笑了，握住落下的餐刀，恍惚间和他那柄卞氏刀别无二致。“会问出这种问题的人，不要说出身流星街，恐怕至今为止去都还没去过吧。要不要去看看？”  
　　“哦？”  
　　侍者推来餐车的声音中断了对话。  
　　望着面前的牛排，库洛洛迎着西索的目光，直接伸出了手拈起肉块。“西索，你是个很有礼貌的人。我的动作或多或少会让你惊讶，然后考虑自己要做出什么反应。  
　　“其实不用那么麻烦。对于我来说，吃到这块牛排才是目的，究竟是直接咬、用手抓、使用餐具还是找人喂都不过是达成目的的手段罢了，可以根据不同场合选择。  
　　“你也许也会选择用手抓，也许甚至很乐意和我一起在这里做出这样的动作，不过那些都建立在‘这不是常规做法’的认知之上。你接受基本的用餐礼仪，就像你接受道德与法律——哪怕是杀人的时候，部分快感正来自于你对生命的价值的肯定。  
　　“而我呢，我们不接受。”  
　　“但你很清楚#。”  
　　库洛洛擦了下手，重新握刀。“不然我就不会在这里。你也是。我们的游戏也将毫无意义。  
　　“你还是对它有所期待的，对吗？”  
　　  
　　猩红色，在刀尖颤动，在唇齿间漾开。  
　　西索的舌于餐刀之上逡巡。  
　　“非常精彩。我还想要……更多。”  
　　“会有的。”  
　　库洛洛斟了一杯酒，满满的金黄与西索的眼睛相互辉映。

　　“这份已经切好了呦~”西索将他那份从左下到右上切得整齐利落的牛排推给了库洛洛。  
　　库洛洛看着莫名想笑。  
　　好像真成了被西索诱拐的单纯少年一样，他想着，手上的动作还是不变的流畅。  
　　无论从哪方面来说，确实都是不一样的人。他和西索。  
　　不同的出身，不同的性格，不同的责任感，不同的追求。从一开始就不能信任这样不懂得‘同伴’的含义的家伙，后来西索从未放下的‘和库洛洛打一场’的执念更加证明了判断的正确。  
　　说什么特质系的个人主义，分明这个摸不透的变化系才是那个极端的个人主义者，不顾他人一味追求自己的满足与享受，只要足够刺激就会尝试任何事情——这样的人，可以暂时约束，却不能长久驯服。答应要调教西索，恐怕也只是自讨苦吃。  
　　所以为什么要答应？库洛洛再次陷入思考。果然是因为太过无聊……以及某种预感。  
　　有什么东西，差不多到了该理理清楚的时候了。  
　　“嗯哼~”  
　　啊，差点忘了，西索还一直等着他。  
　　库洛洛抽回泛着水光的刀子，对着哀怨的眼神草草划了几刀推过去了事。  
　　“我们从现在开始吧。第一步是——”  
　　  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　  
　　“你是认~真~的~吗，库洛洛？”  
　　“当然。我以为你已经想到过类似的情况。”库洛洛无视了西索挑衅的态度。“难道说，你觉得通过肉体的反应就足以获得满足感？”  
　　“这，不是能接受的理由哦~我们……”西索狭长的眼睛微微扭曲。  
　　“西索。”库洛洛搁下酒杯。“我们的调教关系一开始就是你提议的。  
　　“你自愿充当承受方的角色——那时你还不知道对方是谁，后来我也说过可以反悔——你接受了基本规则。我有说错吗？  
　　“现在游戏开始了。我命令你，而你在质疑我。  
　　“你还有什么要说的么？”  
　　“……没有#。”西索说。  
　　“你会找上我是个挺有趣的巧合。”库洛洛轻声说。“你会涉足这个领域倒是必然的。如果你没说谎的话这是你的第一次尝试让我有点惊讶，你的床伴们不能满足你的欲望，这很明显。  
　　“你是个性倒错者。  
　　“你追求着与强者的决斗，不仅是因为战斗欲，更是因为性欲——说真的，会在战斗中勃起的你恐怕分不清这两种欲望。”  
　　西索没有说话。  
　　“受伤同样让你兴奋，生理上和心理上。”  
　　“但这样的享受绝不会持久。你会很快厌倦，正如你逐渐厌倦了性行为一样。”  
　　一如既往的，准确判断呢#  
　　话语中的某种冲击力将西索压在原地，压住他开始变得有些烦躁的冲动，动弹不得。  
　　“你需要的更多，西索。”库洛洛的声音似乎陈述着事实，又像是来自深处的蛊惑。  
　　“让我们来试试不一样的。”  
　　  
　　当然是不一样的啊#  
　　想要……越来越想要跟你做~过~一~场了，库洛洛。　  
　　双手紧攥，西索的指甲钻入皮肉，带出缕缕红艳的血丝。  
　　  
　　“‘被支配’的概念让你感到难以接受？这就是它的意义所在。不是直接的享受，而是在压抑中等待着宣泄的出口——这种事情你自己也做过不少，延迟满足会让你从中得到更多的快感——你觉得自己并不喜欢这样，但只要你想要继续，就必须服从，哪怕纠结着，忍耐着甚至不安着……相信我，你会喜欢它。”　　  
　　库洛洛看着西索，看着他嘴唇线条的细小变化，看着他眼睫的每一次闪动。  
　　洗脑是一项艰巨的工作，想要让西索这样一个人接受自己经不起推敲的理念则格外有挑战性。前面的分析所造成的震撼是否能掩盖逻辑的漏洞，老实说他并没有多少把握。  
　　但，调教不也正是因为这种没有完全把握的挑战才富有魅力吗？  
　  
　　“你质疑我的命令——刚刚开始的、第一个命令——关键在于，你不敢相信我。我的要求让你感到不安。但你心里清楚，你不安的内容不可能发生。  
　　“不相信、不安都无所谓，你只需要努力在我面前掩藏就好。  
　　“不愿意试一试吗？”  
　　  
　　短暂的沉默。  
　 随即，西索露出了夸张的笑容。  
　　于是库洛洛知道，自己赢了。  
　　  
　　“我可是很相信你的呦。”  
　　四目相对，西索眨了眨眼。  
　　“很好，”库洛洛点头，率先起身，向西索伸出了手。“那么开始吧。”  
　　“这么急啊~”西索在留在桌上的支票上签名，动作迟缓得不像是一个熟练的客人。  
　　库洛洛耐心地保持着伸出一只手的动作，没有说话。  
　　  
　 笔尖在纸上划过的刮擦声在一片寂静中显得格外刺耳。咔哒一声，西索将笔抛在了桌上，抬眼正对上库洛洛专注的目光。  
　　他在等待。  
　　他们都在等待。  
　　西索闭上了眼。不得不接受的、出格要求——确实让人激动。  
　　感官似乎在这一刻变得更加敏锐。他听着自己心脏一下下沉闷有力的撞击和身旁无法忽视的呼吸声。舌根涌上来些迷迭香的味道。一点血腥味，掺在甜腻的酒里，慢悠悠飘着。  
　　再度睁开眼的时候，西索已经用“绝”将念收敛在体内。  
　　在强大的对手面前卸下防御，绝对是比在大庭广众之下赤身裸体更难以接受的事情。  
　　他可以坦然地被一群无关者视奸，而失去了这一层念力的遮掩，分明穿着整齐的衣物，在那双平静的幽黑眼眸注视下西索也只觉得自内而外被完全穿透，无所遁形。  
　　那是源自本能的威慑力。  
　　他上一次面对这样的压迫已经是许多年前的事了。  
　　  
　　西索站起来搭上库洛洛的手，被用力扣住。  
　　“感觉如何？你在颤抖。”库洛洛凑近了他的耳侧。  
　　“意料之中的糟糕呢。”  
　　“你需要习惯。在我面前，你不需要防御。你的安全是我要考虑的内容。你当然可以保持警惕，但要一直保持‘绝’的状态。”  
　　“明白了#~”西索终于调匀了呼吸。库洛洛还没有刻意做什么，肢体接触带来的压迫已经足够影响到他。  
　　库洛洛牵着西索向外走去，眼角扫过服务人员，不出所料捕捉到的是‘天哪这个男孩子好主动有点心疼’的眼神，好脾气地冲她们笑笑。  
　　“路上抓紧时间好好适应，回去之后我还要用‘圆’哦。”  
　　“什~么吗……”西索踉跄了一下。  
　　路人如果看到街上走过这两个亲密地牵着手的人，大概会露出微笑，心领神会地打量西装精英范的男人和额上围着发带满是青春气息的青年之间的身高差。  
　　没人会发觉他们之间隐隐的从属关系与西装男人的不自在。  
　　自然，更看不见眼底的戒备以及掠过的一抹暗色。  
　　  
　　“刚才的一路你做得很好。”  
　　回到酒店的套房，库洛洛松开了西索的手，勾住他的脖颈，在那双薄唇上印下一个吻作为奖励。西索愣了一下，试图迎合，可他慢的拍数有些多，在更加深入前库洛洛已经撤开。  
　　“那么~接下来要干#什么呢~”西索舔舔嘴角，看向卧室中的全透明浴室和kingsize大床。  
　　他原以为那至少是该带着血腥味的。  
　　“很遗憾，我还不打算让你上我的床。”库洛洛听懂了西索的暗示。“跟我去书房。”  
　　  
　　没有几个商业人士会真正需要使用这种套间附带的书房，何况是在一家黑帮的酒店里。它的存在只是作为一种得体的装饰。  
　　并不算大的空间里摆着一张书桌，一把扶手椅，背后书架上象征性陈列着的几套书，点缀墙面的原木与石块，还有地上随意铺着的大块红棕色牛皮，几乎就是这间小书房的全部。闪光点是视野开阔的落地窗，此刻它的一半被遮光帘挡住，暖红的光线透过纱帘从另一半映进来。  
　　西索正站在这片柔和的光辉中。  
　　扶手椅里的库洛洛缓缓翻阅着一本封面饰有指骨的手抄本，羊皮卷翻动的声音微不可闻。  
　　一片静谧中，时钟的指针不紧不慢地走着，恍惚间竟有种安稳平和的错觉。  
　　库洛洛终于合上书，从椅子上站起，端起瓷杯抿了口热可可。“西索，把衣服脱掉。”  
　　西索的适应能力已经可以让他在库洛洛的念的压迫中露出标志性的笑容。“放置play这么久，还以为你已经把我忘掉了呢~要脱掉的只有，衣服，吗？”  
　　“脱光。接下来没有我的命令不要说话。”  
　　西索耸了耸肩，开始安静地脱衣服。  
　　他的手法看起来娴熟得很，动作流畅，节奏的停顿也恰到好处。外套瞬间落在了地上，手指挑开领带和肩带，逐一解开衬衫的扣子，显露出他白皙的肌体。从锁骨一路向下，胸腹的线条在光影错落间多了分朦胧。长臂舒展，衬衫抖落后他纤细的腰身暴露在空气中，与肩背过大的反差构成不可思议的倒三角，不是匀称的黄金分割，自有另一种妖异的美感。西索冲库洛洛眨眨眼，抵在腹外斜肌上的手指缓缓摩挲，仿佛真是条惑人的人鱼。  
　　库洛洛注视着眼前的图景，神色如常，只有喉结因又一次吞入口中的巧克力而上下滑动。  
　　见状，西索促狭地勾起唇角，俯身继续应付皮鞋系带和长袜。赤着脚再度站起的时候，他抬腿抖开滑落的长裤，没有迟疑，伸手扯下了内裤——至此，完完全全，袒露在了库洛洛眼前。  
　　“惊人的熟练……魔术师的常规表演好像不包括脱衣舞。”库洛洛从书桌后走出，凑近这个比他高出小半个头的红发男人。  
　　“嗯哼~”西索的确没有说话，歪着头，伸手将发丝向后梳拢，弯起的眼睛只剩下两道弧线。  
　　“如果我说要你跪下，”  
　　西索僵住了。  
　　“想必你也不会接受。”库洛洛摊手。“所以坐下就好……虽说使用这么乱七八糟的姿势感觉会被嘲讽。”  
　　嘲讽……又有谁敢嘲讽你呢？  
　　西索想着，正打算依言坐下，再一次突兀地停住。  
　　原来，是这样啊#还真是乱七八糟的调教方式。  
　　他打量着脚下。看似给出了“坐下”的宽容选择，其实只是堵上了他拒绝接受的理由。坐下就意味着某个部位要和刚刚还被他践踏的这片牛皮进行亲.密.接.触，即使忽略不干净的问题，那些细密的毛发同样会令人煎熬。  
　　“动作快一点。”  
　　……果然很有趣呢#  
　　单膝跪地的可能飞快闪过脑内，又因不必要的体力耗费被否定。西索深深看了一眼脸上写满“无奈”的库洛洛，弯下了膝盖。  
　　他直挺挺地跪倒在库洛洛的身前。  
　　“还以为你会是那种坚决不配合的类型，特意告诉你可以坐下，居然判断错误。”说得好像很认真。看到西索跪在面前，库洛洛的笑意却没有半点掩饰。  
　　他伸手插进西索橙红色的头发中，夕阳余晖下，随着手指的缓缓滑动仿佛燃起了一团火焰。  
　　“说起来我的前几个玩伴都是正常人，对你这样的还真是没有经验啊，西索。”库洛洛感慨着收回了手，绕到西索身侧。  
　　西索的身材无可挑剔，然而最能吸引库洛洛目光的还要属背部。十二条腿的蜘蛛纹身与肌肉线条的结合十分协调，在光下呈现出雕塑般的美感。  
　　“那个时候我可是刚从流星街出来，无论哪方面都嫩得很……居然也就这样走到现在。”  
　　库洛洛俯身，用食指搭上了一条蜘蛛腿，细细描摹着它曲折的纹路。  
　　回忆过去可不是什么安全的倾向。  
　　西索隔着一层‘轻薄的假象’感受库洛洛手指的触感，嘴角扭成了诡异的弧度。　　  
　　哪怕习惯了‘绝’，只要身上还带着这张虚假的纹身，他在库洛洛面前就不可能松懈。很难说当年假装加入旅团的决策是否正确：给了库洛洛拒绝决斗的理由，却也给了他接近这个男人的机会……  
　　那根手指滑到了蜘蛛中央标着四号的位置。  
　　想着心事的西索猛地一颤。  
　　心跳瞬间加速，眼睛不自觉地睁大到极限，周身的所有神经同时绷紧，增加的氧气需求使他张开了嘴急促地呼吸着……身边的空气似乎变成了坚硬的固态，带着冰冷的寒意，紧紧缠绕着他。  
　　库洛洛的‘圆’。  
　　完全被笼罩……  
　 他之前并没有放松戒备，这一刻的反应也没有惊讶的成分  
　　纯粹只是因为念的影响。  
　　就这样不设防地暴露在‘圆’中，毫无保留地被全方位观察着，连最细微的反应都无从遮掩……每一次心跳，每一次呼吸，似乎都可以都被完全掌握……  
　　西索怔怔地仰望着不知何时回到他面前的库洛洛，脑中白光炸开，一时间空空荡荡没有任何想法。  
　　全世界只剩下那双看不真切的幽深眼瞳和延展开的‘圆’。  
　　想要挣开，想要打碎，想要杀了这个人……想要……  
　　想要……  
　　西索没有动。  
　　库洛洛凑近……似乎有液体滴落……从皮肤上滑过，是冷掉的巧克力吧……湿滑又黏腻……  
　　过了几秒几分钟还是几小时呢……还是那些不重要，他现在不需要这些东西了……只要……  
　　呼吸停顿了几秒钟。  
　　  
　　库洛洛停下了动作，真正苦恼地看着西索放空的眼神。他也知道现在西索可能什么都听不进去，但还是忍不住：“我好像，真的会被嘲讽……”  
　　明明才刚开始。  
　　考虑到了西索对念的敏感才会决定使用‘圆’，但这样的敏感度实在太过了。  
　　他低头，看着那一滩褐色和白色液体的混合。  
　　然后决定一段时间内都不要再吃巧克力了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　夜色未到深深处，但毕竟是入了夜。  
　　屋内没有点灯。  
　　灯火的光从窗外透进来，墙上明亮的色块与光照之外的昏暗形成对比，使得暗部更加厚重。  
　　库洛洛一动不动地坐着。阴影遮掩下，看不清他的面容。偶尔扫过的射灯光斑对他没有任何影响。他只是坐着，似乎在沉思，却也不能排除发呆的可能。  
　　屋内没有点灯，屋内也没有钟表，不然就该能听到指针一分一秒走过的滴答声。  
　　并无任何特殊之处的安静。  
　　在听不到的地方，指针还是同样走过。  
　　然后，在某一点，发出“喀”的一声脆响，惊动还清醒着的人。  
　　  
　　库洛洛蓦地站了起来，没有丝毫迟疑或惊讶，径直走向突然出现了念的方向。  
　　  
　　鉴于库洛洛已经说过不会让他上自己的床，西索睡在了起居室的沙发上。毕竟，那张空着的床并没有被库洛洛划入他自己的区域这种事是不会特意向西索强调的。  
　　那张沙发倒也宽敞，容得下西索在上边扭成特殊的睡姿——库洛洛走来的时候看到的就是这幅画面，西索与被子纠缠的肢体活像是张连作者自己都说不清所表达的主题的画作。  
　　当然，通常都可以被最蹩脚的评论家这样解读：彷徨不安，内心迷茫。  
　　库洛洛蹲下，打量着西索被被子遮住了小半部分的脸。两人的脸上都称不上有什么表情。  
　　内心迷茫这种词不该被用在这里，不该用在这个人身上。  
　　迷茫的人是走不到这一步的，只会早早就被黑暗俘获吞没；西索的内心很坚定，追求也很明确。  
　　他为自己的欲望而活。  
　　当然，他们都为自己的欲望而活。狩猎是生命中永无止境的追求，永远不会有人知道下一秒的猎物会带来什么样的惊喜，猎物和猎人之间也并无明确的界限，反转只在一念之间。  
　　但并不仅仅是这样——欲望的根源才是一切的终点，它没有它的产物那样坚硬，柔脆、薄弱，轻易就会成了漏洞。  
　　看着看着，库洛洛笑了。  
　 他会对西索产生兴趣，也同样是起源于某一个这样的漏洞吧？  
　　突如其来、无比荒唐的、瞬间的彷徨与迷茫。  
　　他撩开西索垂落在额前的发丝，睡着的男人呼吸平稳表情安详，完全看不出强敌在身边时该有的警惕。是在装睡？想要用“睡觉时自然放出的念”试探他的底线？  
　　没关系的，这次他的底线出奇的低。  
　　发现漏洞后再加以填补不是库洛洛的作风。他觉得自己更喜欢亲手把心中柔软的地方扯出来在阳光下曝晒，直到被炙烤得溃烂，用手一戳就会利落地掉下来，连肉带血，不留痕迹。  
　　所以，库洛洛在这个夜里临时起意，决定去流星街，决定把西索带去流星街。  
　　他们可以在那里继续这场游戏。  
　　他一切可能的漏洞的起源，也该是它们的归宿。  
　　这种时候，西索究竟在睡梦中还是清醒着，实在已经无关紧要。  
　　  
　　西索睁开眼的时候，天已大亮。  
　　映入他眼帘的是一个因逆光而显得很是温柔的微笑。库洛洛坐在他的身边，俯身看着他。  
　　“你违反了命令。”  
　　哦呀哦呀#新开始的是有所期待的一天呢~  
　　西索想到早已拟定的计划，回了一个灿烂的笑——所谓灿烂，即是说扭曲到了一定程度。  
　　“诶……梦里不自觉的本能反应也不可以吗？”  
　　“只要我在这里，任何情况下都不可以。”  
　　“哼~所以？”西索撑着手从沙发上坐起来，一副委屈模样，没有理会滑落的被子。“昨天没来得及说，我今天可还有一个约会哦。#”  
　　“就像你说的，这次算是本能反应，我也并不打算采取什么严厉的惩罚手段，不过……”库洛洛顿了顿，“约会？如果是之前担心我们的约会让你失望而准备的备选的话，我假定你已经不需要了。”  
　　“不是的哦~”西索眯起了眼，“是一场真正的约会，和小玛奇的，约会#”  
　　“……所以你瞧不上约定的决斗对手的实力，而玛奇答应了为你医治？”库洛洛了然。  
　　西索点点头，“原本非常期待的苹果，就这样长残了#”  
　　“既然这样……我想这个惩罚会很合适。”  
　　  
　　“好——的，不会在玛奇面前提到你。难得的约会的对话里怎么会出现另一个男人的名字呢？”西索信誓旦旦地说着，走出了套房门。  
　　刚过转角，他就掏出手机飞快地发了条短信。看着短信发送成功的提示，西索扯了扯嘴角。  
　　‘绝’在踏出房门的那一刻就已经被迫不及待地解除，感受着重新充盈的念，他扭着腰轻快地向前走去。  
　　  
　　与此同时，屋内的库洛洛也按下了一串电话号码。  
　　  
　　而玛奇捏着电话，心情复杂。  
　　  
　　与西索约战的是这样一个不值一提的人——连陆仁嘉这样的名字都用不着取一个。西索歪着头打量着这个人和远处三十几个一身黑衣的观众。  
　　“我已经不再是当年的我了。”那个人向前踏出了一步，显得很有气势。  
　　“每个人都这么说#”西索随手摸出了一张扑克牌，夹在指间晃了晃。“你也的确不是了呢，失去了当年明明那么可爱的眼神~”  
　　真是不好玩……他居然对这样的人有过期待。  
　　那人听到西索的话瞬间变了脸色，先是飞快瞥了一眼等待观战的同伴，然后凶狠地瞪向西索。  
　　不再是曾经无畏的追求胜利的眼神，甚至也不是渴望洗雪耻辱的眼神……西索别开了眼。  
　　他看到盲目的自信。而盲目自信的背后是恐惧，以及盖过恐惧的贪婪。  
　　现在眼前的人个人只是想要在同伴面前证明实力而已，只是为了得到认可，为了更高的地位更多的权力……  
　　坏掉的玩具，真是让人笑都笑不出来呢#  
　　  
　　“用实战证明吧，西索！”那人吼着抡起棒球棍冲了过来。  
　　熟悉的武器……侧头避开球棍，西索还有时间想起这人是街头混混出身。  
　　也不过几年，怎么就从无知无畏凭一腔热血大杀四方的毛头小子，变成了现在这副穿着黑西装打架打给同伴看的糟糕模样？  
　　下一秒，从背后冒出来的棒球就狠狠轰上了他的右肩。  
　　  
　　“加上处理那些‘观众’，一共是八百万。”玛奇收回念线，皱着眉对裸着上身的西索说。他身上交错的黑色细绳很是扎眼。“这样一个对手会让你受伤，只能是因为……”  
　　“比预想中的还是要有趣一点~没想到他会在附了念的棒球里再塞炸药。”  
　　耸肩的动作扯动了伤口，西索做出鬼脸。  
　　“啊，解释就免了，我对你的私生活没有兴趣。”玛奇移开眼。特殊爱好什么的……她实在不想多看。“以及，不论我有没有空都别想让我陪你吃饭。”  
　　虽然她其实非常有兴趣。  
　　玛奇总是很在意跟团长有关的事情。  
　　  
　　“……所以，我被拒绝了~只有小伊愿意安慰我受伤的心灵。”  
　　无神的猫眼中映出西索皮肤上缠绕的绳索。伊尔迷沉默了几秒，脱下外衣向对面扔了过去。  
　　“你已经引来了太多关注。”  
　　“诶，是的？反正我不是杀手，吸引关注可不是什么错。”西索冲一个盯着他看的人挤了挤眼，那个人慌乱地收回目光，他才不紧不慢地披上了伊尔迷的外衣。  
　　“我找到了你要的那东西。”伊尔迷托腮。“对方是谁？”  
　　有什么可利用之处吗？或许会成为对西索下单的潜在客户？话说暗杀西索的价位是多少来着……  
　　“你真的想知道吗~”  
　　伊尔迷看着西索愉悦的表情，缓缓眨了眨眼。  
　　反正不会有人付得起的。  
　　“不知为何，忽然有点不想听你讲下去。我还有很多单子。”  
　　“连你也#……”  
　　  
　　“……我知道了。多谢，玛奇。”库洛洛挂断电话。  
　　绝对不可能让人省心地直接回来，但西索应该还是会回来的，库洛洛想着。他大致已经猜到另一个可能与西索“约会”的人的身份。  
　　西索又在打着不知道什么鬼主意吧？  
　　库洛洛现在很有耐心，可以陪他慢慢玩。  
　　  
　　右肩还在渗血。  
　　西索一向习惯于使用‘轻薄的假相’掩饰伤口，今天却不打算冒在库洛洛面前暴露能力的风险。 他低头伸出舌头舔过伤口表面，尝到自己的血的味道，像是一只将血肉模糊的伤口当做食盆的奶猫那样满足地眯起眼睛。  
　　他正靠在门边的墙上，没有敲门，在这里已经站了十多分钟，也不知道在想些什么。  
　　空调的冷风掠过皮肤，激起阵阵寒意。压在墙上的光裸脊背可以清晰感觉到壁纸的花纹。那件伊尔迷的外衣在上电梯之前就被他处理掉了，此刻，只剩下那几道黑色细绳和鲜红的伤口一起装点着他的上身。  
　　这就是库洛洛口中“很合适的惩罚”。  
　　西索用中指勾了勾绳子。绑得很松，装饰性远大于实用效果，并不是玛奇想象中那样足以影响行动的束缚。如果说它有什么效果，无非是向玛奇（和伊尔迷）展示一下西索最近的兴趣——那就是库洛洛的目的吗？要他离玛奇远一点？　　  
　　啊，直接去问好了。  
　　他松开插在裤袋里一直紧握着伊尔迷带来的东西的那只手。掌心已经被棱角印出了红痕。  
　　还不到时候。

　　西索开启‘绝’后走到门前，刚抬起手，门就开了。  
　　“还以为你不会回来了。”库洛洛说。　　  
　　“事实是，我回来了。一直在等我？真是太感动了#”　　  
　　“‘约会’还尽兴吗？”　　  
　　西索跟在库洛洛身后走入，随他坐在了沙发上。“很.糟.糕，不过他居然能伤到我，还是有点小惊喜的。  
　　“玛奇误会了哦，这个，”他扯扯那条黑绳，“她觉得影响到了我的行动才会让我受伤。你一开始就打着要害得她嫌弃我的主意？”　　  
　　“我倒觉得玛奇一直很嫌弃你，不过她实在太温柔了。”库洛洛拍拍腿，“靠过来。”　　  
　　西索愣了下，调整好姿势慢慢躺倒，枕在他的大腿上，呼出一口长气。“女孩子温柔又有什么错~”　　  
　　“问题在于温柔的对象，对你温柔可不是什么明智的举措。玛奇把你当做同伴，而你呢？”库洛洛的手覆上西索的头顶，抚摸着那头红发，轻轻按压。　　  
　　“怎么说我也是团员嘛……你还没有回答我的问题。”  
　　“我更倾向于将这美称为宣示主权，虽然它的实际效果是让你出丑就是了。”　　  
　　“哼#”西索侧身，不再与库洛洛对视。  
　　　　  
　　“再跟我说说今天还发生了什么，除了玛奇以外？”　　  
　　看不到库洛洛的脸，直觉告诉西索，他是笑着说出这句话的。  
　　已经知道了，还是在试探？  
　　“黑帮，非常讨厌。”　　  
　　无所谓#哪怕库洛洛知道了，也不会选择现在就跟他翻脸。　　  
　　“哦？为什么这么说？”　　  
　　不出他所料，库洛洛对他转移话题的行为没什么反应。　　  
　　感觉到那只揉着他头发的手移到额头上，西索闭上了眼。膝枕的感觉不坏，温热而有弹性，但枕在库洛洛的腿上……有点微妙。还有那只手，轻柔的抚摸，用力恰到好处，暖意从头皮一直渗下去，却因同样的理由显得画风不搭。　　  
　　“曾经很有潜力的人就这样烂掉了。”他的声调懒洋洋的，“真庆幸啊，当年没有在黑帮里发现有趣的人就拒绝了邀请没有加入#”　　  
　　“结果后来为我加入了旅团？还真是荣幸。”库洛洛笑了一声。“放心。你的话，就算为了什么特殊原因选择加入黑帮，达成愿望后也会找好机会离开的。”　　  
　　不仅是黑帮，同样的话也适用于旅团。不过此刻西索不想费心分辨库洛洛话外藏着多少试探。　  
　　库洛洛接着说道，“其实我也拒绝过，两次。差点就有了不一样的人生呢。”　　  
　　“嗯哼？”另一只手遮住了他的眼睛，西索用力眨眼。  
　　  
　　手心传来的触感完全不是什么轻柔的蝶翼之类优美的比喻，倒不如说是被狠狠挠了一下。眼睛这么小为什么会有这么长的睫毛？库洛洛腹诽，手指继续下移，摸过西索的鼻梁，停在了口鼻之间。　　  
　　“想听？第一次是在流星街里，那时我还没开念，被黑帮选中培养。第二次是刚刚出了流星街，正在艰难地适应外面的世界，有人对我说黑帮管理层需要我这样的人才。”　　  
　　意识到西索可能想说什么，库洛洛移开手只留下一根食指压在他的嘴角。　　  
　　“都是很有吸引力的时机，为什么会拒绝？”西索满不在乎地舔了一口那根手指。  
　　“他们太软弱了。”库洛洛说，“用庞大的势力掩盖实力不足，黑西装里裹着一群贪生怕死想着钱和女人的软蛋。站在黑暗世界顶端的就是这样一群人……想想真是让人恶心。”　　  
　　他用手指勾勒出西索的唇形，微湿的指腹按在薄唇中央。　　  
　　“还有那么多人在用命讨生活，却只能被他们挑挑拣拣，任意操纵，最后成为堆起通往高处阶梯的一团团烂肉，何其可悲。”　　  
　　西索挑起眼，斜瞥了他一眼。“……还真是忧国忧民呐#你指的是流星街？”  
　　“或许。”库洛洛笑笑，伸手向下捏住了西索的下巴，“为什么今天这么配合我，做了亏心事吗？”  
　　“或许。”西索回以笑容，狡猾简直能从眼角的笑纹里溢出来。“只是想明白了，我的团长是不会做出向团员动手这样无利可图的事的~在我还有价值的时候#”　　  
　　“这点我可以保证，你总是很有价值。”　　  
　　不然他怎么会把一个未免太聪明了点的大麻烦留在身边，直到现在呢。　　  
　　库洛洛用手握住西索的脖颈，俯身吻上他的眼角。掌下的喉结滚动了一下，两侧传来有力的脉搏，皮肤柔嫩，像是随时可以捏断。　　  
　　西索没有动，任凭他将自己的咽喉握在手心。库洛洛满意地压了一下颈动脉窦，直起身子。　　  
　　“很高兴看到你能对我多些信任，西索。特别是在我准备带你去流星街的前提下。”　　  
　　  
　　血压和心率瞬间下降又立即飙升，西索张口，却说不出话。血液携着奇异的快感流淌，每一寸路线都变得分外鲜明。  
　　库洛洛的手又一次开始梳理他的发丝，轻柔而有力。　  
　　罢了罢了，他闭上眼睛感受着库洛洛的抚摸。  
　　太阳穴和面部的充血需要慢慢平复，他也需要时间梳理一下这个消息对他计划的影响。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　  
　　距地面4368米，银灰色的私人飞艇在空中向西缓缓漂浮。  
　　库洛洛透过舷窗向下望去。　　  
　　河流将地表分割成彩色的田块，排成一线的多个河湾同时映出正午的太阳，断续形成一串耀眼的光带。　　  
　　“它的源头就是距离流星街最近的城镇，我们的目的地，被称为‘深渊边缘’的海伯利安。”　　  
　　他的声音很轻，与其说是在对西索说话，不如说是自言自语。“即便如此，要从那里去到流星街还要翻过山口，横越三百多千米。”　　  
　　“啊，听起来可真远~所以就说，为什么非要在那里停下，还有更方便的路线不是吗？”　　  
　　库洛洛没有回答。  
　　　　  
　　“库洛洛都不陪人家玩#好.无.聊.的……”  
　　西索抱怨道。  
　　他尽力偏头，总算转到了库洛洛那一侧。　　  
　　“我以为你知道什么叫‘静置’。”　　  
　　“可是就这样被绑着，一点都不好玩~”　　  
　　  
　　讨厌。　　  
　　库洛洛将西索吊在空中之后就没有下一步动作了，连带着整个艇舱都陷入某种沉闷的静默之中。　　  
　　很讨厌。　　  
　　受力的腰背和手臂坠得有些酸胀。麻绳紧紧地陷入西索的皮肉，从颈部一直到脚踝都被拘束着，无从挣脱。　　  
　　继‘念’之后又被剥夺了行动自由，他当然不喜欢这种感觉。　　  
　　但那不是重点。　　  
　　捆绑说穿了不过是种情趣，他一向玩的很开。连不用‘念’这种条件都能接受，被吊几个小时没什么大不了的。　　  
　　西索看向窗边库洛洛的背影。　　  
　　问题在于，他完全不知道库洛洛接下来要干什么。　　  
　　如果说在两个人之前对主动权的争夺中，他凭借“已经定好的‘约会’”扳回了局势并顺势埋下了小小的暗子，那么库洛洛突如其来的安排就强势地，从棋盘开始，将一切都打乱。　　  
　　流星街是库洛洛的主场。他对那里的状况几乎一无所知，无法预判，无法自主行动，也无法获得外援。　　  
　　库洛洛甚至还没有表露出有关下一步的任何打算。　　  
　　啊，被捆住了呢，吊在空中无处借力，只能受制于人……　　  
　　非常讨厌。　　  
　　但实在是很好玩#  
　　  
　　“你在撒娇吗？”库洛洛终于收回了目光，转身走向西索。“抱怨我不够关心你？”　　  
　　“嗯哼？”　　  
　　“还真是任性得让人头疼，你还记得这是调教吗？”库洛洛可不觉得西索会因此感到无聊。　　  
　　“况且，每次我稍微‘关心’你一点，总会收获过分的‘热情’……”　　  
　　库洛洛抬手摸上西索被勒得充血而绷紧的胸肌。手感结实，泛红的颜色配着麻绳也极具欣赏价值。在他看来，西索为追求肉体强度而牺牲了一定流畅度，肌肉未免锻炼得有些过度。不得不说，这样的身材非常适合捆绑，绳缚很好地突出了强健的魅力。　　  
　　“西索，你不会真的早泄吧？这是病，得治。”库洛洛收紧了几个绳结，后退几步来评估自己这次的作品。　　  
　　“……是不是早泄，来试#试就知道了哟~”西索舔了舔唇抛去个媚眼，声音却带着几分咬牙切齿的意味。  
　　  
　　唔，很完美。　　  
　　男人被迫扬起头、露出被绳索压迫的脖颈。直臂缚的控制感很强，后腰处的绳结与小臂上的绳结顺利连接、被从舱顶的钢梁上垂下的多股绳吊起，用于分散受力的几根麻绳也尽责地勒紧胸腹和大腿的肌肉。淡淡的红色从绳痕向外晕开，让被束缚的肉体显得分外诱人。　　  
　　如果这不是西索，……   
　　库洛洛想着。  
　　但，也说不定就正是因为这是西索？　　  
　　“不是早泄的话，这次最好多撑一会来向我证明。”　　  
　　他顺手从地上散落的扑克牌中捡起一张，用那张黑桃A的尖角抵上了西索的喉结。  
　　　  
　　他们将飞艇停在荒原中徒步走向海伯利安的时候，已经过了午后三点。  
　　“海伯利安明明有机场诶。”　　  
　　“但安保措施很差。”　　  
　　“不过是一艘飞艇而已，无所谓啊~”　　  
　　“会惹上没必要的麻烦。以及，你可真有钱。”　　  
　　“……库洛洛，你应该没资格这么说吧。”　　  
　　“盗贼是专属于穷人的职业。我很穷的。”  
　　“……”  
　   
　　海伯利安的机场在城外。当他们来到那大片空地的时候，正赶上两艘超大型的公共飞艇分别起飞和降落。　　  
　　西索理顺了被风吹乱的头发，“海伯利安有这么多人？”　　  
　　“海伯利安完全是借着地理位置而兴起，流星街外的第一个补给点吸引了想进流星街的……和走出流星街的人。常规来说，无论哪一种，人数都不会太多。”　　  
　　“所以，最近发生了超出常规的事情#”　　  
　　“是的。黑帮发出了悬赏——”库洛洛笑了，“与流星街合作、在流星街常年驻扎强大势力的黑帮，发出了目标在流星街内的悬赏。”　　  
　　“听起来不错……”西索的话被突然冒出来的声音打断了。  
　　  
　　“悬赏！我听到你们提到悬赏？！你们也是为了黑帮悬赏而来的对吧！！！我们可以合作吗？！”　　  
　　西索打量一眼这个脸上满是雀斑、看起来很是瘦弱的青年，感兴趣地等待着库洛洛的反应。　　  
　　“我想先问一下，你为什么要跟我们合作呢？这并不是个团体任务。”　　  
　　“因为……因为流星街太大了……一个人的话……”　　  
　　库洛洛摇摇头，“所以你要组织所有人合作？”　　  
　　“因……因为你看起来很强！”雀斑青年憋红了脸，“来的好多人连念都没开……我觉得、你这么强一定可以成功的！我、我只要跟着你们，能看到那东西一眼就好！！！”　　  
　　“这就坦诚多了。只是看一眼的话，带着你也没什么……”库洛洛捂着下颌好像在思考，“留个电话号码好了，有机会的话可以跟你联系。”　　  
　　“！万分感谢！！！”  
　　　　  
　　目送着那个自称威廉的人走远，西索终于忍不住开了口，“乐.于.助.人？”　　  
　　“是流星街的互相帮助。”库洛洛非常认真地将那个号码移到了第一顺位，“走吧，去找找还有没有酒店有空房。”　　  
　　他笑着拽起了西索的手。“我是不介意再给你一个‘证明’的机会，当然前提是……过.度.劳.累之后你还有余力吗？”　　  
　　“……你故意的#”  
　　  
　　西索被库洛洛牵着向城中跑去，两个人的手紧紧握在一起。　　  
　　总觉得库洛洛今天很反常……不是错觉。　　  
　　西索眯起了眼睛。  
　　  
　　墙上灰蒙蒙的白漆有些剥落，坑坑洼洼连成一片，从缝隙中渗出阴冷的潮气。隔着几层被褥仍能感觉到身下床板很难用舒适来形容的硬度。还有那洗过了不知多少水的床单和被套，都无精打采地泛着黄。　　  
　　库洛洛躺在床上，望着天花板上的水痕，长长地吐了口气。　　  
　　这是间简陋的旅馆房间。　  
　　简陋到让他感到熟悉的地步，仿佛重逢之前十多年的光阴都拿它无可奈何，充其量多剥掉几块墙皮泄愤似的。　　  
　　库洛洛伸出手去戳那墙，如同意料中那样蹭下了一片白灰。他将手指移到眼前盯着那片白灰看了很久，然后顺手将它抹到额前的发带上，笑了。　　  
　　轻轻地，一个名字从他的齿间滑落。  
　　　　  
　　西索终于结束了与公共厕所里不好用的水龙头的艰难搏斗，推门进入房间，就看见库洛洛仰躺在床上，四肢伸展着占据了很大一块地盘。　　  
　　“库洛洛~”　　  
　　“怎么？”　　  
　　“海伯利安最受欢迎的旅馆，设施竟然这么糟糕，实在是让人惊讶。”西索在翘起的地板上踩了一脚，朽木吱吱呀呀地颤抖起来。  
　　“为什么要选择这一家？”　　  
　　“做什么事情，需要理由吗？”库洛洛的视线投向空中的某一点，并没有看他。  
　　  
　　又来了。　　  
　　西索不喜欢这种被忽视的感觉。　　  
　　偏偏今天库洛洛一直都是这样心不在焉，分明只有两人独处也会有意无意地忽视他，仅有的交流都敷衍得很。　　  
　　或许细究其原因会很有趣，但那并不能抵过他的不满。　　  
　　“你还没有回答我的问题#”他在床边坐下，低头望着库洛洛。　　  
　　“……好烦啊。”库洛洛翻了个身，扑在床上。他现在不想解答西索的问题……　　  
　　然后一股念就在他的身旁陡然爆发。　　  
　　西索？库洛洛有些困惑地抬头看向那个几天以来一直遵守了命令的男人。  
　　  
　　“这样说可是会让我很.伤.心.的哟，库洛洛。”西索的眼底泛起了危险的金色，翘着嘴角说道。　  
　　“在之前就想说了，‘你还记得这是调教吗？’。　  
　　“我认真地控制着自己用‘绝’，忍耐着你的念力压迫，可不是为了陪你去流星街旅游、当个可以偶尔揪过来玩一场其他时间忽略就好的旅伴哦~　  
　　“我需要的，并不是这种态度的调教。如果你不能兑现你曾经的承诺，我看不出有什么继续下去的必要#”  
　　  
　　库洛洛闭上了眼。　　  
　　说得没错，准确地指出了他的问题。　  
　　他是这样想的，也这样告诉了西索。“我需要调整一下。”　  
　　“会等你回来的哦~”　　  
　　目送着库洛洛走出房门，西索周身并没有收敛的念表明了他的态度。　  
　　只等着最终的结果。希望时间不会太长——要知道，他可是很容易感到无聊的呢。  
　　  
　　确认库洛洛已经走远，他从裤兜里掏出了那个小小的瓶子。　　  
　　它造型奇特，带着多余的棱角，瓶身在光下变得半透明，隐约可见其中泛着荧光的填充物。　　  
　　端详了一阵，西索将它随意抛起，上上下下玩起了抛接游戏。　  
　　其实，库洛洛不在状态也只会更方便他的计划实施……不过那就太可惜了。　　  
　　他还没.玩.够.呢。　　  
　　有底牌在手的时候，该榨干大苹果的价值才好。  
　　　  
　　库洛洛没有走得太远。　　  
　　他只是拐进了西索刚刚离开的厕所而已。　　  
　　空无一人。　　  
　　他缓缓踱到洗手台前，注视着污渍斑斑的镜子中自己的映像。全世界最熟悉的那张脸上的表情让他心惊。　  
　　太像了。如果没有身高上添的近十厘米，没有头上添的发带，他恍惚间会以为自己仍是十年前的那个少年。　　  
　　“不行啊……”他呢喃道。  
　　一开始也存了要示弱让西索放松些戒备的心思。但他居然真被困住了，缠在那样的情绪里脱不开身。  
　　他回到这里，还要……  
　　这样不行。　　　　  
　　解下发带，露出等臂十字的纹身。看到那个标志的瞬间，库洛洛的眼神变了。  
　　他无言地站在镜子面前。  
　　  
　　良久。  
　　  
　　他终于叹了口气，笑着摊开手，拧开左数第三个、那个还算好用的水龙头。  
　　  
　　西索的‘圆’在库洛洛回到门口前就捕捉到了他的气息。  
　　西索停下了手中洗牌的动作，抬眼扫过去。  
　　被打湿的头发紧贴在库洛洛的头皮上，水珠从背头的两侧缓缓滑落，让西索有点想嘲笑库洛洛没弄到发油的事实。然而或许发型的变化真的有作用，库洛洛的气势与之前截然不同——这才是他熟悉的，幻影旅团的团长。　  
　　所以西索在开口的同时，收敛了念。  
　　“嗯哼？这种地方想找到发油好像确实很难~”西索望着那双将无形的压迫蕴于平静之中的眼睛，挑了挑眉。　  
回来了呢，库洛洛……  
　　  
　　“非常抱歉，之前对你不够用心。”库洛洛说，“我想重新探讨一下我们的相处模式。可以是现在，也可以是在下去吃饭顺便回答你之前的问题后……你怎么想，西索？”　  
　　“下去吃饭吧。”西索将手中的扑克牌丢在床上。他还挺期待自己的猜测能得到证实的。  
　　“那提醒你一下，就像你已经看到的那样，对这家旅馆不要抱有任何期望。”库洛洛笑笑。  
　　西索跟在库洛洛的身后走下了楼梯。  
　　这次，他们谁都没有伸出手。  
　　  
　　直到老板将两个盘子扔在他们的桌子上，西索才完全理解了库洛洛的那个提醒——怪不得他从短得可怜的菜单里挑出一份意面的时候，库洛洛直接点了干面包——端上来的是两盘烙饼。  
　　库洛洛注意到了西索哀怨的目光。“在这里，只要你付了钱，无论你付了多少，每个人得到的东西都是一样的。”  
　　“还以为会看到一家只要付钱就没有买不到的东西的情报酒馆，”西索鼓着包子脸戳戳烙饼，“像猎人网站那样#”  
　　“那么你会发现流星街里有地方能满足你的想象。看开点，至少这次它还配了奶油和培根。”库洛洛用叉子插起了一块，“也说明这波食客里有人掏了不少钱，等着看吧……”  
　　“混账！这是什么东西？！”一个女人的尖叫适时响起，“我点的不是这个！”  
　　几个刚才没及时反应过来对着那盘烙饼发呆的人也跟着抱怨起来：“怎么搞的？！”“喂我说，这是记混了？”“老板！”  
　　剩下的人大都探头探脑，关注着事态的发展。  
　　仅有的三个吃着饭的人在他们中间显得很不合群：库洛洛，西索，以及——  
　　“威廉。”四目相对，库洛洛隔着很远向他点头致意。  
　　西索也看出了当下的局面，“这就是那个理由？”  
　　“是，也不是。”库洛洛将最后一块烙饼飞快塞进嘴里，“你没见过招牌上的那个图案，那是‘接受工时付费’的标志，对刚出流星街的人会很有诱惑力。许多新人听人推荐了这里，却没得到前辈的真正指点。这家店是专为老客准备的，便于他们分辨周围的人。”  
　　当然，那是其他人的理由，却不是他的。　  
　　“明.白.了#所以那些不习惯糟糕待遇的新人会开口抱怨……不，不对，”  
　　西索分析着，忽然睁大了眼。“抱怨着的那些人，反倒是从流星街里出来的？”　　  
　　“正确。”库洛洛赞许地点点头，站了起来，“我现在要去跟那位女士聊聊天。看起来威廉想过来，你陪他吧。”  
　　　  
　　“你好，我叫威廉，请问你是……”  
　　“西索#”　　  
　　上次见面的时候一直是库洛洛在和威廉对话。这两个陌生人对坐着，陷入了尴尬的沉默，一起看着库洛洛走到那个女人身旁轻易搭上了话，还点了两杯酒开始“安慰”起她来。　  
　　“还好，这里的酒没有和饭菜一样的规矩。”威廉要的酒也上来了，他将其中一杯推向西索，眨了眨眼睛。　　  
　　“那样的话，这家店真的会开不下去呢~”　  
　　两个人碰了杯，继续观察着库洛洛，直到威廉忍不住再次开口。　  
　　“你就这么放心看着自己的男朋友跟别人调情？”　　  
　　“咳，”西索呛了一口，“那可不是我的男朋友~”　  
　　威廉皱着眉，明显不认同，“上次看见你们的时候……不承认也没关系，我只是提醒一下。”　  
　　“就算真是，也没问题哦#”西索弯了弯眼，手指在酒杯壁上画了几个圈，“有什么事情不妨直说。”　  
　　“感情是不该被用作武器的。”威廉摇摇头，“我想告诉他的事情你还是不知道的好。总之，劝你把他拴牢了，你男朋友实力很强，会有很多人打他的主意的。”　　  
　　还真是天道好轮回，上次是库洛洛受人同情，这次就换他因为‘绝’被当成弱者了。西索耸耸肩，喝干了杯中最后一口酒。这人面对库洛洛和面对他的时候根本就是截然不同的两种态度……  
　　让人不爽。  
　　　  
　　重归沉默。　　  
　　直到库洛洛走回来，两人终于都松了口气。　　  
　　“我，我这次……”威廉急切地开口，眼睛闪闪发亮。　　  
　　库洛洛冲他摇了摇食指，抵在唇上比了个“噤声”的手势。  
　　“留个房间号吧，我晚些去找你。至于现在，”他看了眼满脸写着不高兴的西索，“我们还有些小事要解决。”　　  
　　  
　　两个人一前一后走在回房的楼梯上。　  
　　“他跟你说了什么？”  
　　“他说啊，”西索凑近了库洛洛的耳侧，用甜腻勾人的腔调遮掩了他的不满，一字一顿，尾音简直要具现化，“‘拴好你的男朋友，因为他真的很强。’#”  
　　库洛洛轻轻笑了。　  
　　  
　　“刚才那位女士，可是为我们提供了相当有用的信息。”库洛洛拉过了屋内唯一一把椅子，在西索对面坐下。“不过我好像还没有向你讲过黑帮这次的悬赏内容？”　  
　　西索弓着腰，懒懒散散地坐在床脚。“是呢，还以为你打算一直不告诉我了。”　　  
　　“黑帮要的，是一个女人。一个手里握着我想要的东西的女人。相信这次涌来海伯利安的这么多人，也不单是为了黑帮的赏金而来。”　  
　　“所以要先一步找到那个女人或者只是她的东西……”西索瞥了库洛洛一眼，漫不经心地接过了他的话。“这样的话，要旅团全体集合会更好吧#”  
　　“还在生我的气？”库洛洛问道。　  
　　他又将椅子向前挪了挪，身子微微前倾，呼吸之间，吞吐的热气洒到西索的脸上。  
　　“黑帮的悬赏、这个女人、她手里的东西，都只是顺带的而已。”库洛洛的声调很低，却含着某种使人信服的力量，“调教之外总要找些事做，不然，我担心你会觉得流星街很无聊。”  
　　专注又诚恳的眼神，会让被那双黑眼睛注视的人有一种“整个世界在我的眼前掠过，唯独你留在了这里”的感觉，西索想着。能让人联想到galgame中的描述……还真是厉害啊，库洛洛。  
　　明知道是说谎，也会让人有一种想要相信对方的冲动呢。  
　　“没有生气哦~本来就该都听你的不是吗。”  
　   
　　“我想不是。”库洛洛的回答有些出乎他的意料。  
　　“既然提到了，就先直接进入下一个话题吧，毕竟——这比悬赏重要得多。”库洛洛的表情堪称温柔，想来与之前的声调和眼神一样，是周旋于女人间时练出来的。　  
　　所以就这样，趁机转开了话题，再一次将具体行动省略。  
　　西索耸了耸肩，“我们要谈什么？”　　  
　　“关于我们该怎样相处。之前我下意识地想要沿用以前的模式。可我忘了，你是不一样的。”  
　　库洛洛捕捉到了西索嘴角的小小牵动。“我压制不住你。”　  
　　“什——么？”西索尽力让语气显得非常惊讶，可是双眼微弯，暴露了他的内心。  
　　“我压制不住你。”库洛洛重复了一遍，棒读。“这会使得很多调教手段不再适用。所以我想我们该建立一种新的相处模式，你和我。”  
　　他继续说了下去。“我需要你自愿表现出服从。之前的调教里，你一直都展示着自己的鲜明本色。当然，很有吸引力，但从长远来看这对调教是致命的——我不可能长期维持需要极大消耗的状态，在和你不停争锋的同时调教你。”  
　　“…就当做你在夸奖我了#”　　  
　　“像你最初的计划那样，在游戏时间扮演一个服从的角色。我想对你来说并不困难。”　　  
　　“这样又绕回去了哟~你当时说的‘不一样’在哪里？”  
　　“区别就是，”库洛洛站了起来，俯身拢住了西索的后颈，对着他的耳朵轻轻吹了口气。  
　　“我们两个人，在游戏中的每一秒，都清楚地知道你只是在执行‘扮演’的命令。”  
　　又在诡辩了。  
　　西索眨了眨眼。“听起来不错。”  
　　  
　　库洛洛用左手慢慢梳过西索红色的发丝。他很喜欢这种手感。他也偏爱这种姿势——此刻他坐在了床头靠墙的角落，西索斜躺着将头搁在他的腿上。  
　　“在游戏时间之外，你可以自由地使用念，虽然我还是希望你能有所保留，当做我们的底牌；当我表示游戏开始的时候，把念收起来，进入状态。”库洛洛伸出右手食指。“我打算用一个符号来开始游戏，你喜欢什么样的？”  
　　“蜘蛛#十二条腿的蜘蛛~”西索笑得非常灿烂。  
　　“换一个吧，”库洛洛有些无奈地揉乱了掌下那团张扬的火焰，“这种时候不要扯上旅团。”  
　　“那就蜘蛛网？”  
　　“好……真是拿你没办法。”库洛洛看着西索似乎闪过“期、待”两个字的眼睛（还是那句话，根本不大是怎么做到的？），缓缓在指尖凝出了一个蛛网的图形。　  
　　为什么会对那个图案有这么深的执念呢，西索？因为它印在了你的背上，还是因为它所象征的那些东西？  
　　他的手没有丝毫停顿，将红发一点点梳理整齐。  
　  
　　“主人~”西索眯起了眼，满意地看到库洛洛的表情变得有些僵硬，“我该这么叫你吗？还是说，先生？又或者……团长#”  
　　“库洛洛。只是这样就好。”库洛洛轻轻揪了揪西索的头发。“还有，我说过了，这种时候不要扯上旅团。”  
　　“诶，说错话了呢。需要我做些什么来补救一下？”西索暗示性地舔唇，翻身将头埋在了库洛洛的大腿根部，用鼻子顶顶。  
　　“如果不在游戏时间，我会告诉你，我现在没什么兴趣，但你要试试也无所谓；如果你将之前的示范视为游戏已经开始，那么，你没有得到许可，这是我需要考虑的事情。 ”库洛洛平静地说，摩挲着西索的颈椎骨，“现在要玩吗？”  
　　“嗯哼~”  
　　“那就从床上下去，背对着我跪到墙角。乖一点。”库洛洛拍了下西索的头，接过抛来的媚眼，转头看着西索款款扭着腰走到墙边跪好，动作一气呵成。  
　　  
　　“关于调教，我认为服从和信任是比较有趣的两个部分。”  
　　跪在地上，西索只能看到眼前的白墙。库洛洛的声音从背后传来，他不以为然地笑笑，“恭敬”地回答道。“是。”  
　　有趣的部分，从来都应该是，等待。  
　　鞭笞的快感来自鞭子落下前的等待，精神高度集中，等待着不知何时到来的爆发；而对他来说，这场调教游戏的快感同样来自等待：已经掌握了足以翻盘的途径，却努力压抑自己的冲动、迎合库洛洛，等待着欲望的纸牌逐渐垒高——等待着扑克牌塔被推倒的一瞬间。  
　　最开始库洛洛也看出了他的这种倾向，却误以为那张制约足够约束他，不知不觉就会失去对他的控制呢~  
　　在库洛洛看不到的地方，西索的眼瞳向上翻去。　  
　　扑克牌塔被推倒的一瞬间，库洛洛会露出什么表情呢？  
　　真是，让人期待#  
　　  
　　库洛洛坐在床上，望着西索的背影。  
　　表现得很好。这样的表现又会维持多久？  
　　他伸手摸进衣袋，那里装着那张滴了西索的血的制约书，还有一张小小的白色纸条。　  
　　服从，信任，忠诚。划出三个部分，有两个从没指望西索能够做到。  
　　剩下的那一个，他倒是很有信心。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　　　  
　　骨鱼在空中无声地游动。  
　　空气十分平静，仿佛能扰动这片深潭的只有伴着两个人的呼吸不断涌出的气泡。  
　　西索用余光瞟到鱼尾划出的长长一道灰白弧线。  
　　西索背对着这条鱼，当然也就是背对着库洛洛，看不到对方的表情。面前空荡的白墙单调又刺目，晃得他想要闭上眼。但西索终究没有。他还是不喜欢这种沉闷的氛围，却没什么好抱怨的了——西索很清楚，库洛洛在看着他。  
　　用什么样的目光在看着他呢？探究的、平静的、算计的，还是厌恶的？西索不清楚。他只是知道那目光投在他身上，于是肌肉下意识地绷紧。  
　　那条鱼尾又一次晃过，没有血肉，长满白生生的骨刺。有轻微的“咔哒咔哒”声忽然响起。西索意识到那是它颌骨上下开合的声音。  
　　“你说它好看吗？”库洛洛的声音从西索背后传来。  
　　“不知道。我看不到它#”  
　　“你见过它。”  
　　“当时没有注意。”西索望着满目的白色，皱起了眉。  
　　他上次见到这条鱼是在海伯利安那间旅店里，以同样的姿势跪在墙边，几乎是在鱼被库洛洛放出的瞬间就跳了起来。清楚这条鱼的速度足够让他做出反应，这次西索才能安分地呆在原地。  
　　“这样啊。我觉得它很好看，所以尽管不是什么特别有用的能力，第一次见到它，我就动了要偷过来的念头。”　　  
　　西索的头顶再次闪过一条白影。  
　　“吞下血肉却不会造成痛苦，密闭被打破的时带着生命一同消失……”  
　　“很特别的作用呢#”  
　　“见见它吧，你会喜欢它的。”  
　　那条鱼终于悠悠地来到了西索面前，向他展露出全貌。  
　　可能是盯着白墙看了太久，西索第一眼竟然辨不清白与白的界限，只看到了一双黑豆眼。当他终于看清，他发现这鱼正示威一样张大嘴，露出密密的尖牙戳在他的眼前。  
　　这个距离已经有些危险了。他不能保证及时躲开它的第一下攻击。  
　　更不必说，库洛洛还在身后。  
　　忽然，西索抖了一下——库洛洛开启了‘圆’，将他笼罩其中。  
　　“怎么样？”  
　　“很好看#”  
　　直觉告诉西索，库洛洛笑了。  
　　然后那条鱼重又绕到了西索的背后，同最开始一样慢慢游动着，只是距离近了不少。  
　　他甚至能想得到那个笑容的每个细节。得到这条鱼的能力的时候，库洛洛是不是也在这样笑呢？  
　　西索觉得自己需要分散些注意力，不然迟早会忍不下去。眼前就是白墙。只有白墙。只有白。  
　　西索微微垂下了眼皮。  
　　“不要闭眼，好好看着这面墙。”  
　　还有‘圆’。库洛洛不仅注视着他，还在用念关注着他，这个想法本身就让西索难耐。他看着那一片空白，呼吸渐渐粗重起来。  
　　那条鱼还在游，不知道还要等待多久……  
　　冰冷尖锐的触感。  
　　西索的瞳孔瞬间缩到了针尖大小。  
　　被攻击了吗？  
　　西索已经认识到了那个制约的弊端所在：他不能贸然对库洛洛还手，即使库洛洛有太多方式可以让他以为自己受到了攻击。并且，大可以在他逐渐习惯、放松警惕后在其中混入真正的致命攻击。  
　　他只能凭直觉判断。  
　　偏偏他的直觉又没有玛奇那样准。　  
　　“这次不跳起来，没问题吗？”  
　　“因为你应该不会#”西索看着白墙，“……没有理由吧。”　　  
　　“好像的确没有理由。但说不定我会受你影响，偶尔变化一下也没什么。”库洛洛右手持书，左手盖在这一页的图片上。“毕竟这个距离你是逃不开的，对吧。”  
　　西索随着他的话抖了抖。注意到这一点，库洛洛翘起了嘴角，继续指挥着那条鱼缓缓游动，甩着尾巴触碰西索的背。  
　　“或许你伸手摸过去，就只剩下一片虚无了呢……”  
　　库洛洛能看见西索背在身后的双手握紧的手指上浮现的青筋。‘圆’的反馈也让他满意。  
　　“你只有受到恶意攻击才有还手的权力，那么如果第一下就是致命的又会怎样？像这样……”  
　　骨鱼在库洛洛的指挥下慢慢环上了西索的肩，对准脖颈的侧面张开了嘴。  
　　“现在还来得及。”  
　　  
　　无论睁眼闭眼，都只是一片空白。　  
　　西索觉得每一寸神经都在叫嚣着，要他不管不顾地爆发。他的喉咙被当初那道血线抽紧了，吐字艰难：“真的想对我动手，就不用说这么多了哟，库洛洛#”  
　　这样劝诱着，只是引他违反制约。  
　　何况，这个距离，他反抗的机会不大。  
　　而且上次跳起来之后的惩罚他真的不想再重复一遍。  
　　话虽如此……  
　　西索无法遏制地颤抖着，紧绷的肌肉几乎要燃烧起来。  
　　快要忍不住了#  
　　  
　　库洛洛向西索走近了几步，伸手按在他的肩上。  
　　看起来还需要再加点料。  
　　“有道理。那么……让我为你介绍一下它的两个兄弟好了。”  
　　  
　　另外两条鱼出现在西索面前的瞬间，他手掌下本来颤抖不已的身体忽然平静了。  
　　“不要。不行，”  
　　西索的声音里多了一种古怪的镇定。“我忍不住了。”  
　　  
　　这次是真的。  
　　库洛洛想着，收回了‘盗贼的极意’，俯身在西索的念爆发前环住了他。  
　　  
　　颤抖重又开始，西索的腰深深弓了下去。  
　　无法停止，渐渐扩大乃至成为痉挛。  
　　腰背瞬间挺直。  
　　抽搐。  
　　刹那的僵硬。  
　　然后，瘫软。  
　　  
　　西索是被库洛洛抱回床上的。  
　　两个人并排躺着，库洛洛凑过去贴了贴西索的脸。  
　　“这么乖？”  
　　“再让我去干一周垃圾回收的活，会疯掉的#”  
　　“嗯，不用去了。”  
　　他们交换了一个深吻。  
　　“所以，那个女人在哪里？”  
　　“找了一周才刚有些头绪，明天起就一起去找好了。”  
　　“嗯#”  
　　“晚安。”  
　　“今天没有睡前故事吗~”

　　“我喜欢那些鱼。我常常想，它们的前任拥有者都经历了些什么，才会形成这样的能力。  
　　“可惜我……只来得及知道他是怎么运用的。”  
　　库洛洛放轻了声音。  
　　“一间玻璃屋，人和鱼，血在墙上地上绕着花纹。展会一样。  
“展品已经不会痛了，对参观者的折磨才是他想要的美。  
　　“有人打破玻璃，大部分只是眼睁睁地看。还能怎么办呢，你千辛万苦披荆斩棘流着泪淌着血来到这里，发现你…”  
　　他停了下来。  
　　  
　　西索已经睡了，呼吸均匀，表情放松。  
　　可能是因为刚才累了。  
　　西索从来也都不对他所谓的“睡前故事”感兴趣。  
　　库洛洛扯扯被角，不说话了。  
　　偶尔，他羡慕西索。好像从来只表演不表达，不必在意过去，不会有牵挂。  
　　  
　　一周的垃圾回收，会逼疯一个人吗？  
　　库洛洛曾经做了那么多年也没什么感觉。大概是因为他并不是孤身一人，也因为那时别无选择。  
　　怎么可能会有人在拥有了实力后，还甘心去回收垃圾呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　┄┉┈┅流星街某个孩子的日记节选分割线┅┈┉┄  
　　  
　　火曜日  
　　  
　　两人一组垃圾回收的时候，遇到了一个很奇怪的红发男人——应该是红的吧，防护服里露出来，很明显。  
　　修女阿姨说过要有礼貌，要叫叔叔或者哥哥——但是谁要叫啊！特别想打他好吗！要不是……要不是看起来我打不过他……早就对着那张诡异的笑脸一拳揍过去了！他干活再快我也不想继续跟这样的人组队！！！  
　　好气哦。不行，要有礼貌。我面无表情瞪着他，全当没听见他说的话……等等，他句末那些诡异的符号又是怎么冒出来的？！  
　　  
　　水曜日  
我*********。  
　　不过他工作效率真的很高。  
　　所以今天的游戏时间多了一小时！开心到不想写日记！  
　　  
　　木曜日  
　　看起来他以前没干过垃圾回收这份工作。  
　　今天我们翻出来了个好东西。一枚看起来就很值钱的钻石戒指，他居然只拿它在一片碎玻璃上划了划就准备扔到分类袋里！  
　　啊，反正也保不住。我刚把它从分类袋里抢救出来就被强尼抢过去了。他个**还摸不清头脑想跟强尼动手，被我拦住了——连这个都不知道，果然是从其他地方跑来的。  
　　我可能应该说声谢谢？有他拦着，今天强尼只打了我一拳。不过也有可能强尼只是赶时间要去**********啦。  
　　后来他的脸色就变得臭臭的。奇怪，他一开始都不在意戒指啊。  
　　  
　　金曜日  
　　今天强尼没来，死了。  
　　尸体在通往b区的路上被发现，应该是连夜跑去b区的时候被人抢了。  
　　强尼总是很喜欢炫耀，他*******之后还*****，不是第一次了。  
　　我昨天忘了提醒他。我应该提醒他的，哪怕再被多打几拳呢。  
　　红头发似乎不太理解，他觉得我应该感到高兴，因为总是欺负我的人死了。  
　　真是个怪人。我没办法跟他解释。怎么解释呢？******的脑回路可能就是跟大多数人不同。  
　　没办法解释……  
　　（后面的纸皱了，字迹洇成看不清的一团。）  
　　  
　　土曜日  
　　又开始听到抱怨了。他说他觉得垃圾回收很无聊。  
　　我说，哦。  
　　无聊吗？我觉得还挺好玩的。今天我们翻出来一本书，他不要。所以我可以拿回去，明天让修女阿姨教我读。  
　　  
　　日曜日  
　　不用做工的日子真幸福！  
　　修女阿姨也有时间陪我玩了。  
　　  
　　月曜日  
　　他问我昨天为什么没去干活。  
　　听我说信教，他似乎很惊讶。  
　　这人还真是缺常识！  
　　后来他说他明天起就不来了。  
　　这算什么，跟我有什么关系啊。  
　　  
　　火曜日  
　　他没来。  
　　和以前一样，跟我分到一组的人骂骂咧咧。  
　　所以跟我同组了一周的他真**来着。  
　　今天有没穿防护服的人来打听强尼的事，我想他们可能是他那个老师派来的人。  
　　  
　　┄┉┈┅分割线┅┈┉┄  
　　  
　　  
　　“早上好~”西索伸了个懒腰，继续躺在床上。  
　　“醒了？那就起来，饭好了。”库洛洛关掉了酒精炉。  
　　“又是这些东西#不想吃……”  
　　“至少今天是热的。你也可以选择多干点活改善伙食。”  
　　“还是算了#”西索对付着草草洗漱了下，坐到了充当椅子的木箱上，接过库洛洛递来的金属饭盒。  
　　库洛洛在他旁边坐下。“今天去我前几天弄到的一张地图上的地址看看。”  
　　“要找的人有什么特点？”  
　　“十老头之一拉尔特的私生女，有种战斗力很低的念能力。”库洛洛掏出手机，向西索晃了晃屏幕上的照片，分辨率很低。“这就是黑帮提供的所有情报。不过众所周知，她在一个月前离家出走，顺走了好几样拉尔特的珍贵收藏。”  
　　“就凭这些找人啊~”西索放下饭盒，耸了耸肩，“怎么想都不可能。随便易容一下，流星街这么大，谁能找到她？”  
　　“所以我只是碰碰运气。不是说过了吗，找人的事没有你重要。”库洛洛微笑道。  
　　说谎#  
　　西索起身，给自己盛了一碗汤。  
　　这几天两个人的相处是很和♂谐，可当他在回收垃圾的时候，库洛洛去向成谜。  
　　这样的谎言没有意义……为什么，一定要这样说呢。  
　　  
　　  
　　┄┉┈┅某个孩子的日记节选分割线┅┈┉┄  
　　  
　　火曜日（续）  
　　我还以为再也看不到他了。  
　　结果……告别之后第一天就又见面了啊！  
　　居然没穿防护服。不过我也猜得到啦。  
　　旁边有个人。我看到他们的时候那个大哥哥笑着对他道歉。  
　　什么嘛！看不懂地图又不是什么大不了的事情！何况你自己不也是看不懂吗！  
　　听我这么说，他脸色又变得臭臭的。  
　　那张地图也不知道是从哪弄来的，上面好多地标性建筑都是很久之前的，早就变了样，怪不得看不懂。我告诉了他们这件事来传达我的安慰，但是……大哥哥的脸色，好像也变得臭臭的？  
　　他们要找的地方就是修女阿姨的教堂诶。  
　　我就住在那里啊，当然可以带他们去了！  
　　  
　　┄┉┈┅分割线┅┈┉┄  
　　  
　　“没问题吗？”  
　　  
　　库洛洛蹲在地上与女孩平视，得到了肯定的回答后轻轻揉了揉她的头，起身和西索一起跟在了她的身后。  
　　  
　　“库洛洛还真——讨女孩子喜欢啊，这么小都逃不过你的魅力#”西索露出了受伤的眼神，“一见面就维护你，我明明才是那个陪她一起工作了一周的人的说……”  
　　“我想这只是因为你的形象问题。”  
　　“怎么说我也帮她除掉了个混蛋~”  
　　“你说什么？”库洛洛猛地转头看向西索。  
　　“ 哎呀呀，教训了一个小鬼~一不小心下手就有点重，忘了流星街没有救护车#”西索吐着舌头。  
　　“你是说……”库洛洛皱起了眉。“你在流星街，杀了一.个.孩.子？！”  
　　  
　　“流星街这种地方，死掉的孩子会少？”  
　　“当然不少。所以更需要珍惜。”库洛洛指着前方蹦蹦跳跳的身影，示意西索放轻声音。“他们可以病死，饿死，累死，斗殴致死，怎样都好，唯独不可以被大人杀死。你坏了规矩。”  
　　“那…还要保我吗，嗯？#”  
　　“只是提醒你我们摊上麻烦了，之后小心点……不用这么急着跟我撇清关系吧。”库洛洛握住了西索的手腕，动作温柔，力道却强硬得很。  
　　女孩停下脚步，转身正看见库洛洛的动作。她冲他们眨眨眼睛。  
　　“前面就是。”  
　　  
　　流星街该是什么样子？锈蚀的金属堆叠成山，污浊的有机质慢慢腐烂，被神遗弃的人们在其间苟延残喘？至少这一周以来西索见到的景象并不完全是这样。这里很简陋不假，然而是种平凡的简陋，除去垃圾就像是某个落后小国的偏远地区。  
　　眼前的这座教堂也一样。  
　　流星街的一座教堂。听起来很怪，无非也就是间预制板搭成的小规制建筑物，安安稳稳立在块高地上。顶端的十字架蒙了些尘，没有改变原本的白色。  
　　  
　　他们正站在这座教堂前。  
　　里面没有人，但门没锁，女孩说。考虑到流星街的特殊性，这样的举动称得上大胆。  
　　“只要愿意，任何人在任何时候都可以推门进去。”她说完就跑走了。  
　　“她看起来对我们很放心。”西索说。手腕仍被库洛洛攥紧，他动了动手指。  
　　“不放心又能怎么样？”库洛洛终于松开手，按上了门。“聪明的孩子总会活得更好。”  
　　双开门的右侧安静地旋开，露出里面的排排长椅以及过道尽头的祭坛。库洛洛走了进去，一步步走得很慢，阳光透过高大的侧窗洒在他身上。  
　　西索抖了抖手，眯着眼看看腕上红色的指印，又望向库洛洛。  
　　他好像想到了什么，挑起舌尖，慢慢舔了一圈唇。  
　　　  
　　“真奇怪呢，流星街里居然还有宗教的存在。”西索随便选了排长椅坐下，看着库洛洛走到尽头在祭坛处停下又踱步回来。  
　　“‘被神遗弃之地’的名字又怎么解释？”  
　　“宗教和其他东西没什么区别，流星街来者不拒。  
　　“对于信徒来说，正因为还有信仰和爱，才会因被遗弃感到痛苦……也不难理解吧。”  
　　声音由远及近，库洛洛终于在西索面前停下了脚步。　　  
　　西索向旁边挪出一个位置，视线仍然黏在库洛洛身上，并试探着伸出了手。“你知道我真正想问的是什么~”  
　　西索没有受到阻止，顺利地取下了库洛洛的发带。  
　 那个位于额头正中央的十字架 在教堂里显得更嚣张了。  
　　“知道和回答是两码事。”库洛洛说。  
　　四目相对，他们陷入了片刻沉默。  
　　然后西索噗的一声笑了出来。“好严肃的样子~不如换个话题，接下来你……”  
　　西索停了下来。  
　　库洛洛点头，“有人来了。”说着，他摊开手，念力织成一片蛛网。  
　　西索撇撇嘴，不情不愿地将那条发带放到了库洛洛的掌心。  
　　  
　　“轰！”门被猛地推开，门板撞到了墙上，尘土飞溅。  
　　率先走进来的人环视四周，警惕地盯着长椅上的两人，挥手让后面的人跟上。十来个人鱼贯而入，他们的手中都持着武器，对着两人一字排开。  
　　“什么人？”  
　　“和你们一样，刚来到这里寻找线索的人。”库洛洛举起了空空的双手。  
　　“老大……”一个细细的声音响起，“我、我之前见过这两个人……他们是从海伯利安过来的……”威廉的声音越来越小。  
　　“闭嘴！蠢货，这里没有你说话的份！”嘴上这样说着，男人紧拧的眉却不自觉地放松了些。  
　　“我们没有恶意，大家的目的暂时也并不冲突，是不是可以和平相处呢？”  
　　“哼。说到底不还是竞争对手，不过现在嘛……既然你这么说，就先放你们一马。”男人不屑地甩手，他的部下随之放低了武器。  
　　门无声的开合，一个人影出现在了他们的背后。  
　　“有共同目标的人不一定是竞争对手，也可以成为同伴哦。”  
　　“你…你又是什么人？！”不知道该将武器对着哪一边的部下们有些混乱。  
　　“我啊，”女人笑得温和，眼角泛起了鱼尾纹，“大概就是那个负责为你们提供线索的人吧。”  
　　“负责？”  
　　“嗯。”女人向库洛洛扫了一眼，现在她走到了他们面前，那支十多人的队伍也坐到了另一边的长椅上。“你们不会以为连你们都能找到，黑帮反倒找不到这里来吧？”  
　　另一边有人骂骂咧咧。“操！那他们就不能直接公布，耗了老子这么大力气…”  
　　“如果这里都找不到，也就不用期待你们能找到目标人物了。”女人平静地说。“而且，听故事还是亲耳听更有效果。  
　　“这里唯一的线索是目标人物在流星街的故事，至于能做出什么判断和猜测，就全靠你们自己的理解。”  
　　……  
　　“故事讲完了，希望能对你们有所帮助。还有什么问题可以来问我。（虽然我是觉得没什么能补充的了。）”  
　　“先后在好几个区生活诶……”“…可以从父母入手？或许她会…”“傻吗你！她就是拉尔特跟一个已经死掉的妓女的私生女啊还说什么…”“……”  
　　“那边……讨论得很热闹啊。你有什么想法？”库洛洛问西索。  
　　“缺了什么东西#”西索说得很慢，似乎有些迟疑。“关于她获得念能力，还有被拉尔特认回的部分叙述很详尽，但是，动机。是什么影响了她的选择？这部分是空白的。”  
　　“我也这么想。重点不是这个故事讲了什么，而是它略过了什么。”  
　　库洛洛站了起来，捋了下西索的头发，跟着女人向祭坛的方向走去。另一边的那个老大已经先他一步紧紧跟在了女人身后。  
　　西索支着下巴看着库洛洛的背影。非常明显，这个故事里缺了东西……比如，某个，或某几个人？  
　　有人将手搭在了西索的肩上。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你们还有什么问题？”女人停在祭台前。  
　　“既然你对她的故事知道得这么清楚，那么你跟目标人物又是什么关系？”  
　　“我们算是邻居，她会喊我一声阿姨。不用想太多，如果我们关系很近的话黑帮怎么可能让我自由待在这里。”  
　　“也，也是哦。”  
　　不再看那个讪讪的老大，女人挥手让库洛洛上前。“你呢？”  
　　“我有点私事想请您帮忙。来了流星街才发现很不方便……”库洛洛的表情纯良极了。  
　　  
　　“是你。”看到威廉，西索并不意外。“就这么混进了支队伍~”  
　　“哪里，还不是实力太差。”威廉作势叹了口气。“每一步都生怕行差踏错，不像某些人完全不怕长老会的报复敢对孩子出手啊。”  
　　见西索变了脸色，他悠悠地接着说道：“我有自己的信息来源。长老会现在还没出手，但他们总有办法能找到你。我比较好奇，为什么你之前会这么听他的话？为了隐藏实力吗？”  
　　“与.你.无.关.哦。”  
　 威廉点点头。“这样啊。之前那个晚上我就主业和库洛洛做了一笔交易，现在我想问问你愿不愿意做我副业的合作伙伴。”  
　　……  
　　“你就不担心我会告诉库洛洛，也不觉得我会落在长老会手里？”  
　　“长老会没什么影响，至于他，我相信你不会。上次我就问过你了不是吗？”  
　　“‘感情是不该被用作武器的’…我懂了。”西索挑眉，“合作愉快~  
　　“话说，你的‘主业’又是什么？”  
　　“他们要回来了。”  
　　刚才被女人带到后面的两个领导者正向他们走来。威廉掏出了一个小纸包。“主业。这个算我送你的，别告诉我你从来没碰过。”  
　　西索接过纸包，掂量一下，闻了闻，笑了。  
　　  
　　“再告诉你一声，跟库洛洛交易的东西我没带在身上，所以晚上他应该会约我。”  
　　“尽量把时间拖得久一点*#”  
　　威廉愣了下。  
　　“好——啊，老，老大！别揪耳朵……要断了……”  
　　  
　　看着威廉被拎走，库洛洛低头凑近了西索。“他也跟你推销这个了？”  
　　也……吗？  
　　“无聊的时候玩玩也不错呢。”西索把手中的纸包塞进了衣兜，接过了库洛洛手里的几本书。  
　　“走吧，留在这里没什么意义了。我们……回‘家’。”  
　　“嗯#”  
　　四目相对，依然是片刻沉默，这次的氛围要温情得多，就像那个简陋的住所真的因为对方的存在而被赋予了更重要的意义一样。  
　　——大概是因为，各怀心思的两个人都在更用力地表演吧。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　　  
　　“你拿什么跟威廉做了交易？”  
　　库洛洛把手中的书扣在了床上，看着趴在他另一侧的西索捣鼓那个小纸包里面的东西。  
　　“他说算我欠他一个人情。实在不愿意的话，也可以出去之后给他转账。”  
　　西索拈起一枝，用手指碾碎蓝紫色的花苞，露出一串串黏黏的细密泡沫。苦涩的草腥味浓郁了几分。  
　　“人情？他倒会做生意。”  
　　单独拿出了卷烟纸和密封的打火机，西索仰头看向库洛洛，翘起的腿上下一点一点。“试试看？”  
　　“昨天说好的是人体家具。”  
　　“和这个没有冲突啊，库~洛~洛~”  
　　西索不会喜欢人体家具这种项目，库洛洛清楚。他不能、也没有必要强迫西索去做什么。  
　　至少现在不。  
　　“那就试试好了。”  
　　将泡沫在纸上排成一条，卷成外形跟烟草制成的相差无几的烟卷后，西索伸出舌头沿着纸边舔下去。舌尖扫过，濡湿的纸便服帖下来呈半透明状，隐隐透出里面的青色。  
　　“你看起来好像很熟练。”  
　　“见过的呦#”西索垂着眼漫不经心地说着，伸手去拿打火机。  
　　他的手被库洛洛按住。  
　　“怪不得。”  
　　库洛洛从西索的另一只手中抽走了烟卷。“你卷得太紧了。没开念的普通人不怎么考虑透气，他们只要两三口就够生效了，我们可不行。”  
　　他抖出些碎沫，重新把烟卷捏得均匀，递给西索。  
　　西索没接，似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，抽出手点着了打火机。蓝色火苗幽幽地冒了出来。  
　　“没想到你还是个老飞行员#”  
　　库洛洛没有说话。  
　　他就着火点燃烟卷，靠在床头长长地吸了一口。  
　　“喀”地一声，西索似乎又想起了什么。“忘了问，你跟那个讲故事的人是什么关系？”  
　　库洛洛扬起嘴角，恶作剧般朝西索喷了个泡泡。  
　　“大概是……前任情敌吧。”  
　　火星在烟卷末端闪动。泡泡晃了晃，碎了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“有感觉了么？”库洛洛的声音传进西索耳朵里，隔了一层膜似的，听不真切。  
　　西索叼着那根在两人间来回传递的烟卷，不想回答。  
　　为什么要回答呢？这样躺着就好#……白色，灰色，黄色……散开。头顶的泡泡。弯曲。水底一样，映出起伏不定的网。  
　 他忽然意识到，这就是起作用的表现了。  
　　要张开嘴，说出来……  
　　“看你的眼睛都红了，应该差不多。”只剩下一小截的烟卷被库洛洛拿走，在墙上碾灭后扔到一边，最后又爆出几个泡泡。  
　　红色，……可是库洛洛就没什么，“黑白分明。”说出来了？说得太快了。  
　　咚，咚，咚。心脏跳得太用力，肋骨会被撞碎的。会碎掉……泡泡。冷，火舌一样的，缠了上来。逃不掉。恐慌。为什么……怎么会想要尝试这种东西…挑衅？凑过来的是脸。冰冷的火把……会碎掉的……  
　　好多泡泡。  
　　短短几秒内，西索失去了逻辑和判断力。  
　　什么？他盯着那张嘴，费力地试图从不停变幻的形状中捕捉些什么，却将声音置于脑后。  
　　咕噜咕噜。啪啦啪啦。  
　　无法思考。  
　　从深潭里涌出，在火中炸裂。  
　　说的是什么？  
　　有东西，凉的，湿的。  
　　脑袋里混乱不堪。  
　　——你后不后悔？  
　　是血淌下来了么……应该是血，只可能是血。  
　　网落下来。  
　　死？  
　　西索感觉到有什么压在了他的嘴唇上，那里现在变得很敏感。触感被放大了，十倍百倍千倍……  
　　舌头探进口腔。那条柔软的东西好像一直戳透了脊髓。  
　　网升上去。  
　　西索发出了一声小小的呜咽，偏偏又舍不得拒绝。  
　　  
　　  
　　库洛洛的心情很好。  
　　好极了。  
　　如果可以，他觉得自己真会爆发出窝金那样的笑声。  
　　瘪着嘴的西索，流泪的西索。库洛洛从没想过能在西索脸上看见这样脆弱的表情——哦，这还是西索一手促成的。  
　　他感受着身下躯体的颤抖，加大了舌头翻搅的幅度，满意地发现胸腔传来的震动也随之加剧。  
　　心好像变轻了，羽毛做的，软软地飘着，随时会升高。时间被拖得很长很长，两次心跳的间隙足够让几百个重影在他的眼前闪过。重影。震动，周围的世界一次次在动荡中变得支离破碎，勉强重组也偏离了原样。  
　　衡量时间的尺度开始模糊，洪流将色彩也一并卷入，感官不再足以采信，念的力量被推到了角落……一切都在崩坏，任何认知都无处立足。  
　　置身于碎片之中，库洛洛的心情很好。  
　　莫名的，充盈、雀跃。  
　　裂缝从他身边向外蔓延，他是崩坏的中心，是虚空的奇点……坍缩由他而起，新的空间为他而生。  
　　他存在，他掌控，他拥有。  
　　假意真情或现实虚幻的区分已经失去了意义。至少这一刻，库洛洛充满自信，被温暖包围。  
　　于是他幸福着。  
　　  
　　这个吻终于结束的时候，西索大口喘息着，视线慌乱地扫过，想要寻找一个借以维持的气泡。  
　　但没有用。药性已经发作，冰冷的无助感浸透了他。挤入肺中的只有更多会坠着他下沉的惶恐。  
　　下沉，下沉。  
　　好冷。  
　　深不见底，直到迎来溺亡的结局。  
　　他颤抖着伸出了手，却发现那个唯一能回应的人在笑。  
　　“你不舒服啊。真可怜。”库洛洛坐了起来，笑着用哄孩子的手法轻轻拍着西索，“别担心，会慢慢好起来的。”  
　　西索翕动嘴唇，说不出话，死死盯着眼前的人。  
　　泡沫漂过指间，向上翻涌。  
　　“这是什么意思？要我走远点吗？”  
　　不……  
　　“或者要做的话也很方便，之前清理过了对吧……这种状态下感觉可能会好一点？”  
　　不是的……不过也可以……  
　　西索伸出右手抓住了库洛洛的手腕。  
　　“说好的人体家具是玩不成了，不如听我讲故事？算了，我还是去拿本书吧。”库洛洛一直笑着，轻轻地拍开了西索。  
　　“我就在这里，你能看到的。”  
　　眼泪无声地淌过西索的脸颊。  
　　  
　　库洛洛捧起了搬回的书中最厚的那一本。  
　　无数光点在他的眼前炸开。  
　　光掩盖了、因而也描摹了所有的细节，从烫金剥落殆尽的藏蓝色封面到某一页泛黄的折角，那些烂熟于心的字字句句。  
　　书页被匆匆翻动。库洛洛打开它，就像被允诺的孩子拆开礼物，带着天真的笑，转头用喜悦将旁观者刺伤。  
　　很难说一个人的幸福是故意伤人。  
　　“这可是你自己选择的。”库洛洛用食指揩掉西索脸上的泪水，尝了尝。“为什么会哭？”  
　　西索呆滞地眨眼，眼角一片湿润。  
　　“真可怜。”库洛洛评价道。“一直在颤抖呢。”这样说着，他继续翻书。  
　　  
　　书页翻动，沙沙的声响落在西索的耳中，不啻海浪轰鸣。  
　　或许不该继续用“西索”来称呼他。躺在这里的只是一个意识模糊的可怜躯壳。  
　　唯一清晰的感觉是冷，冷得心都麻了。  
　　巨大的水泡从海底缓缓升起。  
　　时间失去了意义。  
　　水流沉浮。  
　　远远地传来人声。“要认真听哦。”  
　　  
　　库洛洛翻着书，念出在想象中看到的段落，偶尔确认一下西索的状态。  
　　他满意地看到西索向着他手的方向微微偏头想要凑上去。  
　　库洛洛收回了手。  
　　  
　　热量是存在的，就在他的身旁。  
　　够不到。  
　　泡沫偶尔触碰到他。  
　　对热量的渴求是无望的，只会使接下来的寒冷变得更加难以忍受。  
　　西索的视线穿透水面。  
　　泡泡。  
　　  
　　“……我与你们并你们这里的各样活物所立的永约，是有标记的……”  
　　究竟过了几个小时还是几分钟，是库洛洛也弄不清的问题。他仍然笑着，满足感也还没完全消失。  
　　库洛洛放下书，抬手盖上自己的额头，低头看向还瘫在那里的西索。  
　　“清醒了？”  
　　库洛洛没指望得到回答，问了一句就躺了下去，靠在西索旁边。  
　　  
　　流星街的衣料很薄。  
　　所以库洛洛把衣服从西索身上剥下来的时候很小心，很仔细。  
　　欲望来得突然，不像他的惯常作风。但既然想要就实践，高兴就好，这种事不需要犹豫。  
　　他现在能看清了。库洛洛的视线一寸一寸扫过西索赤裸的身体。他已经看过了很多次，这次格外有感觉。脆弱的，无力反抗的，温顺的，西索——这样的状态稀奇极了，也诱人得很。  
　　库洛洛向下瞟了一眼，不动声色地从腰带开始解放自己。  
　　药物对西索做了他做不到的事情，一个属于调教者的浪漫幻想，让一匹狼收起獠牙扬起脖子露出咽喉委屈巴巴地呜呜叫着任人抚摸。 之前他在想什么？居然抛下这样的猎物不管，在那本书上浪费时间……库洛洛一边脱衣服一边想着。  
　　当他舔上西索的脖子的时候，强忍着才没有咬下去的库洛洛终于意识到，药效还没过。双手在西索的腰侧流连，那里原本紧致的肌肉也变得软了几分，手感好得让他不想放开。就在这里，就在他的手中，就在他的嘴边，这个人被他完全掌控——库洛洛迎着一双茫然的眼凑了上去。  
　　这个吻咬破了西索的下唇。库洛洛舔了舔，还没有下一步动作，西索开口了。  
　　“要杀了我么。”  
　　  
　　“……不会的，我还舍不得。现在你能动了吗？”库洛洛吮走淌出的血，朝西索笑笑。他撑起身子，扶西索坐起来，指挥西索转过身去，一步步引着西索摆好背后位的姿势，撕开包装袋，套好安全套……  
　　然后，库洛洛将嘴里含着的几滴血吐进那个小小的铝箔袋，放在一旁，用他的衣物掩住。  
　　他好像有点理解西索了，因为他现在非.常.兴.奋。  
　　  
　　库洛洛搂住西索的腰，缓慢而不容抗拒地顶了进去。西索撑在床上的手臂一软，上身向下栽倒，被库洛洛及时稳住，维持原姿势插到了底。  
　　会痛吧，毕竟离清洗已经过了挺长时间，而他没有认真帮西索扩张，还出于恶意在那里用了‘凝’。  
　　有多痛？库洛洛摸过去，满意地发现西索软掉了。  
　　——这么说来他之前说错了，这家伙不是嗜痛的类型？还是药物影响？  
　　念头一闪而过，库洛洛不顾西索的闷哼，开始抽动。‘凝’能保证他自己不会受伤，因疼痛而不住收缩的肠壁只会带来更多的刺激。  
　　西索越痛，他就越满足。  
　　不断挣扎的西索像只想要逃离蛛网的猎物。库洛洛紧紧锢住他，两人腹背相贴。这只纹着蜘蛛的猎物无处可逃，被动地承受着远大于快感的疼痛。  
　　“…骗子……”  
　　“嗯？”库洛洛感觉到怀中人痛得打颤，加大了力度。  
　　“你说，你，不想杀我……”含混不清的声音，可能咬到了舌头。  
　　“嗯……虽然舍不得，但要是这样就能杀了你的话，我还是挺期待的。”库洛洛良心发现一样解除了‘凝’，伸手开始抚慰西索。  
　　  
　　“你相信这个世界上有神吗？”  
　　这句话成功地让好不容易体会到快感的西索再次萎了下去。  
　　库洛洛说得一本正经，好像他不是那个即将高潮的人、用的不是那样含混的声音，又好像这是个做爱时的常见话题。  
　　  
　　“我相信。  
　　“所以说我在杀你也没错，‘如果男人和男人像男人和女人一样同床，即是做了可憎的丑事，一律处死，罪孽归到他们身上。’。  
　　“我们都该死。  
　　“啊，忘了，我们做过的该死的事，可都不止这一件。”  
　　临近顶点，他的声音几乎是残破的。  
　　“我们的罪在哪里呢？在血中……”库洛洛一口咬上西索的左肩。  
　　牙齿穿透了皮肉。浓郁的血腥味。温热的血淌进库洛洛的嘴里。他同时射出了一股冷流。  
　　  
　　“不好意思，又忘了，‘你们都不可饮血’。”  
　　库洛洛没有急着拔出来，继续吸吮着那个伤口。他的脸贴在西索白皙的皮肤上，压住了几根头发。  
　　  
　　“你想说什么？‘我们的生命在血中’吗#”  
　　熟悉的声音。  
　　“啵”的一声后，库洛洛松开了手。  
　　西索转过来，非常自然地顺手打个结丢在地上……然后呆住了。  
　　库洛洛知道原因，也没打算忍笑，往床上一坐。“感觉如何？刚才的事情都还记得么？”  
　　西索只当没看见库洛洛玩味的表情，躺了下去。“刚才你咬我的时候醒的。之前的事隐约记得，很.有.趣~”  
　　他的肩在痛，然而那凶狠的伤口是实在的、令人安心的，因此几乎是温柔的。西索摊开四肢横在床上，纵情拥抱着身下坚硬的床板和面前泡泡消失殆尽后的清爽空气。  
　　“我也觉得。”库洛洛在他旁边躺下，却被西索翻身压上，索了一个吻。  
　　“可是我一点都没爽到。你真的醒了么？再来一次吧，骑乘♡”  
　　“没有……那就要看你本事了。”  
　　  
　　西索从库洛洛身上下来的时候已经入了夜。两人收拾齐整吃了点东西，库洛洛就匆匆出了门。  
　　西索坐在床边，掏出了那个小瓶子，用手掂量了一下。醒来的时候正被咬了一口，后来的吻里还有浓浓的血腥味，他不得不联想到这个。  
　　被发现了吗？  
　　不，应该没有，不然库洛洛不会轻易放过他。  
　　西索低头按着手机。屏幕的光映到他的脸上，在暗下来的房间里形成阴森森的光影对比。  
　　之前发生的事情他记得很清楚。  
　　那又怎样？一次不太愉快的特殊体验而已。  
　　给威廉发完短信，西索估计库洛洛走远了，收好瓶子和手机，向那个纸包伸出手又放下，推开房门，大步走了出去。  
　　事情已经过去。  
　　对西索来说，过去的事情都没那么重要。　  
　　  
　　库洛洛捏着那个铝箔袋。里面的液体已经凝固。  
　　“这么鸡肋的能力也会有用得上的一天吗。”  
　　  
　　威廉看着越来越近的人影，停下来不再哼歌，从箱子上一跃而起。“来啦！”  
　　“我们说好的……”  
　　“不不不，在那之前，我，我有非常重要的消息！关于……长老会的打算。”  
　　威廉打量着库洛洛皱起的眉。他的说话方式是学来的，故意让人们一次次打断他含糊的叙述，再磕磕巴巴地补充上重点不明的冗长解释。  
　　威廉有为西索争取到足够时间的自信。  
　　毕竟，库洛洛这个人很有耐心。  
　　  
　　西索刚站到门前，那扇门就被推开了。白天见过的女人走了出来，竖起手指抵在唇上。“孩子睡了。”  
　　门在她背后安静地合上。  
　　“我是早上和库洛洛一起来过的人。”  
　　“我记得。”声音很平静，“这么晚了，为什么要过来？”  
　　“不知道您有没有看出来，其实……我是他的男朋友。”西索挠挠头。“听他说您以前就认识他……您也知道……我想……更多地了解他……”  
　　“男朋友。”女人笑了，眼里没有任何波动。“是谁让你这么给我讲笑话的？听起来不错。  
　　  
　　“……无论什么原因，这里没有人会出卖朋友的。”  
　　西索挑了挑眉。算了，他只要结果。  
　　敌人的敌人就是朋友。  
　　那么前任情敌的现任情人呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　跟西索约定的时间已经过去了十多分钟……为什么会这么慢？再怎么东拉西扯，威廉也快要被库洛洛拉回主题了。  
　　“谢谢你的情报。”  
　　“啊，这个……没，没什么的，能帮……帮到你，就就就好。”  
　　“我们的交易……”库洛洛摊开手，威廉递过了一支针管。“你能保证过它的效果。”  
　　“绝对有保证！对念能力者也有效！”威廉的眼睛闪闪发亮，脸好像也因为受到质疑而涨红。  
　　“那就好。”库洛洛收起它，“我没有怀疑你的意思，交易愉快。”  
　　西索还没有消息……难不成真要让“队长”过来干扰一下？威廉心里飞快盘算着，表面上却丝毫看不出来。“这……算是新、新品种，药效验过了，比以前的都好用！”  
　　“祝你生意红火。”库洛洛说着，摆了摆手。  
　　还没来消息……威廉咬咬牙，打算提前采取点行动。  
　　脚步忽然停下，库洛洛回头问道：“可以给我一个密封袋吗？”  
　　在背包里装模作样翻了很久，威廉拣出来一个小袋子，里面还有两片白色药片。“啊，这，这里装的是D2，今年NGL的质量还不错呢，要，要不你一起拿走？”  
　　“只要袋子就好，多谢。”  
　　药片滚落在地。库洛洛拿起被倒空的小袋子，转身离开。  
　　威廉目送着他，松了一口气。在他取出D2的时候，口袋里已经传出了熟悉的提示音。  
　　  
　　书页翻开，又再度合起，消失。  
　　干涸的血液恢复了流动，库洛洛揪着铝箔袋的一角，将那几滴血转移到了密封袋里，重新揣好。  
　　风吹走了他随手丢掉的垃圾。  
　　衣袋里的针管碰到了手指，库洛洛摸了摸，很凉。  
　　希望西索不会太让他失望。  
　　  
　　威廉飞快写好了消息，发送给西索。  
　　看到回复的爱心符号，他重新哼起了被库洛洛的到来打断的那支歌。  
　　威廉是个诚信敬业的商人。  
　　他卖出的商品从来没有假货。  
　  
　　夜已经深了。  
　　库洛洛轻手轻脚地推开房门，看见西索躺在床上，睡得很熟的样子。  
　　他在床边蹲下，借着几缕月光端详那个在这时显得很乖巧的人。  
　　库洛洛蹲了很久，安静地看着月光的位置移动。  
　　  
　　那时他的确感到满足。  
　　幻觉曾经看起来触手可及。  
　　可他是要醒的。  
　　他可以从别人手里夺走无数宝物据为己有。但最想要的，永远抢不来，偷不到。求而不得。  
　　永远都是下一个。  
　　最开始……  
　　在泡泡中窥得的虚假幸福，醒来之后都一一化为剜心的利刃。那时他越自信，现在就越怀疑；越满足，就越空虚；越快活，就越痛苦。  
　　如果西索下次还想玩，他就不奉陪了。  
　　  
　　库洛洛拨开西索额前的发丝。  
　　他站起来，悄无声息地脱好衣服，从另一边上床，小心翼翼滑进被子里，在两人之间留出了足够的空间。  
　　漏进来的月光移到了他的脸上，库洛洛眨眨眼，合上了眼帘。  
　　  
　　另一边，西索没有睁眼。  
　　他听到了一个完整的逻辑通顺的故事，库洛洛也在其中。  
　　真实，详尽，还有些微妙的不对劲。  
　　还有威廉说的事情……长老会……库洛洛要干什么，他下一步……  
　　想着想着，西索就真睡了。  
　　他有些累了。  
　　


	7. Chapter 7

　  
　　阳光涂在墙上，颜色惨白，宣告着着流星街又一个清晨的来临。  
　　光线勉强描出西索上半身的肌肉线条。他刚套好麻袋一样的裤子， 站在乱堆着两人衣物的箱子前停住了动作。转过头，看了还睡在床上的库洛洛一眼，西索又转回去，伸手拎起了库洛洛的大衣，开始飞快地翻检那些口袋。  
　　上上下下，里里外外，终于，他在内衬的一个暗袋里摸到了一张纸，用两根手指夹出来，沿着整齐的折痕缓缓展平——是那张承诺书。  
　　西索眯起眼睛，用手蹭过干涸的血渍，就着微光打量这团黑色。  
　　一颗有着不规则边缘的，扭曲的心。  
　　他掏出那个带在身边很久的小瓶子，单手拧开。泛着光的流体随即向上飘起，以一种让重力很没面子的姿态贴到纸上，渐渐吞没血渍。  
　　当时是怎么想的？  
　　真可惜。他好像已经忘了。  
　　光芒淡去，流体最后有气无力地闪了一下便跌回了瓶子，露出光洁的纸面。  
　　西索又掏出一块早准备好的薄纸，仔细蒙在承诺书上。  
　　权作消遣的游戏当然会失去价值，因为他面对的是库洛洛。  
　　‘轻薄的假相’发动。  
　　那颗心重新出现，印在纸上，尽职地继续见证着那个“承诺”。  
　　西索将承诺书折回原状，塞回暗袋。速度很慢。  
　　  
　　“西索，你……”  
　　被惊醒的库洛洛声音还有些含混。  
　　“非常抱歉~我，实在是忍不住了#”西索说着。  
　　赤脚站在地上的感觉很冷。  
　　西索听见血液轰鸣。滚烫的、咆哮着的、紧绷的，欲.念，在全身涌动。对着他选定的目标，难以抑制。  
　　准备工作几乎已经完成，接下来只要等待……他伸出手，重重扪住左胸，强硬地压下那颗快要被冲破的心。  
　　“我要去解决外面那些人#惩罚什么的回来再说吧。”  
　　库洛洛坐在床上，看着转过来的从指尖到发梢都明明白白写着欲.求.不.满.四个大字的西索。  
　　西索的欲望不可能在战斗之外得到满足，西索和他都清楚。  
　　所以他们究竟在干什么？用调教的情景，扮一场“你不说我也不说看谁先忍不住”的家家酒？  
　　库洛洛心里冒出点挫败感，又觉着好笑。  
　　“可以。”  
　　还能怎么样？他总不能自己送上去。  
　　“但是先吃早饭。”  
　　  
　　┄┉┈┅某个孩子的日记节选分割线┅┈┉┄  
　　  
　　水曜日  
　　  
　　听说今天长老会终于要制裁杀掉强尼的人啦！（制——裁。学到了一个新词）  
　　我问修女阿姨，昨天为什么有人找她，她说没什么事，他们就跟她借了几本书。  
　　骗人！  
　　昨天晚上我明明还听到有两拨人来教堂！  
　　  
　　┄┉┈┅分割线┅┈┉┄  
　　  
　　他和同伴们埋伏在跟目标人物住所隔了十多个集装箱的角落里，等待着下一步指令：攻击，谈判，邀请，或者拉拢。  
　　“现在的外来者越来越不像话了。”一个同伴愤愤地说。  
　　他只是摇摇头。  
　　流星街不拒绝任何东西，更没有拒绝强者的权力。想在这里维持秩序，势必要学会一点妥协。  
　　哪怕那代表着向打破秩序的人低头。  
　　“可这次那个小胖子的前因后果还没弄清楚吧？说不定……”  
　　“别忘了，我们现在不归长老会管。”他说。“等着命令吧。”  
　　黑帮。他想。黑帮。  
　　正确的选择吗？  
　　集装箱壁坚硬，崭新。  
　  
　　“怀疑对象今晨于■■■■出现。判断……”  
　　  
　　通讯器响起。  
　　“明白了，直接进攻。”向同伴点点头，他准备发出诱敌的信号。  
　　下一秒，一个红发的身影闯进视线。  
　　“哦呀哦呀，真走运呢~如果你们在这个时候决定放弃，我可是会很失望的哦#”  
　　他呆住了。  
　　听不见同伴急切的催促，想不起来要用念攻击，一照面，他就被这股气势死死压住。  
　　这个人还挂着没有遮拦的兴奋笑容——为什么兴奋？答案太明显，他不愿想。  
　　逃，他要逃！可他被视线钉在了地上，动弹不得。  
　　受过了‘洗礼’开过了念，手上染过了很多血为长老会出过了许多力，可是在这一刻，他发现自己还是一样弱小，只会缩着脖子瑟瑟发抖。  
　　他睁大双眼，看着这人指间忽然多出的纸牌在空中划过，发出尖啸。身旁的同伴应声而倒。  
　　溅到他身上的血一点点淌下来。  
　　红发的男人在围攻的缝隙中穿梭着，姿态称不上优雅，却胜在实用，于俯仰腾挪间抽空出手攻击，节奏流畅得像是支以鲜血衬托的独舞。  
　　观众逐一为之倾倒。  
　　他茫然地看着同伴攻击，看着同伴倒下。  
　　难道他们感觉不到？ 他们为什么不逃？  
　　舞蹈落幕，然后惑人的舞者含笑向他走来。男人意犹未尽地摆弄着手中染了血的纸牌，用舌头舔过嘴角。  
　　意识到目标是个强者不就该逃吗，不就可以改变方式去恭维拉拢吗？不然又怎么会有……  
　　男人踏着鲜血一步步走近，他用余光扫过四周，只觉得膝盖太重。  
　　重得跪不下去。  
　　“我是该夸你识时务，还是该抱怨你破坏了我的兴致呢~？”男人的脸在他眼前放大。  
　　死。  
　　高举的手，签纸，挺起的胸膛和想象中绽放的血肉。枪，绳子和黑色裹尸袋。这个字眼曾无数次与他擦身而过，没有哪一次的形象比这一刻更加鲜明。  
　　他说不出话，呆呆地看着男人金色的眼睛。  
　　  
　　突兀地，音乐响起。  
　　“啧。”男人直起身子掏出电话看了一眼，将牌随手向他扔出，扭着腰转身离开。  
　　眼前的一切开始模糊，世界边缘沉入黑暗。闭上眼前，他最后看到的是男人沐浴在阳光中的背影。  
　　像是要燃烧起来。  
　　  
　　“好苦恼，电话打不通呢。”  
　　伊尔迷捏捏长时间易容后僵硬的脸，理顺自己脸侧的发丝，低头看向地上的尸体旁红色的假发和钉子。“西索应该不会生气吧？扮成他来完成任务，很方便就能杀掉他上次放过的人，需要分他佣金吗……啊！”  
　　他右手握拳敲在了左掌上。“过了这么久还被我杀掉，说明这人没有长进，我替西索进行了审查！”  
　　“大哥……”  
　　杀不掉的那种级别可不属于“被西索放过等待审查”的范畴吧。  
　　“唔，下一个目标在流星街是吗。”　

　　“只要能杀了他，您并不在乎是谁动的手，对吗？”  
　　威廉仰靠着椅背，身子向左倾斜，右手手指在扶手上跃动，慢慢敲击出他之前哼过的节奏。  
　　在他懒散地垂下去的左手的指缝间，一张黑卡闪着光。  
　　会议桌对面的男人皱起了眉。“雇你帮忙，不代表我会接受你那些……手段。这是我的复仇。”  
　　“需要对付的人也未必干净到哪里去嘛。”被瞪了一眼，威廉转开话头。“不过我不是这个意思，我是想说，您的能力非常有趣，完全可以再……”不用自己动手总是最好的。  
　　“跟我有仇的是他，没必要扯上别人。”  
　　“这人刚刚杀了一个小朋友来着。相信长老会和受害人的亲属会感激您的。”  
　　“我听说了。”  
　　“虽然有些事情大家都知道，但规矩就是规矩。您当年不也没直接动手吗？要是破了规矩的人可以不受惩罚，”威廉转着那张卡，冷光闪过卡面。“那您错过的这么多年，又有什么意义？”  
　　男人沉默了。  
　　“您有信心，这很好，我也有，可帮手总是不嫌多的。”  
　　  
　　库洛洛收拾好餐具，躺倒在床上，出神地盯着天花板。  
　　他一动不动地呆了很久。  
　　忽然，他翻身坐起。  
　　  
　　刀刃反射出的亮斑不住跳动，有些刺眼。  
　　库洛洛阖上眼睛，划下一刀。  
　　藏蓝书衣开裂，露出分毫未损的信封。  
　　握惯了刀的手不会颤抖。这与手中曾经捧过、或仍然捧着的书无关。  
　　那只手稳稳地抽出信封，挑开封口，摊平泛黄的信纸。稳稳地开阀，点火，把信烧掉。  
　　又稳稳地抵住了他垂下的头。  
　　  
　　愚蠢的计划，与虎谋皮。西索想着，愉悦得翘起了眉毛。  
　　蠢极了，他自己。  
　　明知道对方盘算着更多，还是欣然同意，主动走进陷阱——谁又能确定那陷阱不是为他而设？  
　　都是为了另一只猎物。稀有，珍贵，带着致命的诱惑力。  
　　库洛洛。  
　　西索又默念了一遍，咀嚼着每一个音节引发的震颤。库洛洛。远不是最强的，更不是最有天赋的，偏偏是他渴望着的。  
　　这份欲望究竟从何而来？是特殊的能力具有的无限可能，还是有趣的个性，又或者只是相遇时一次再平常不过的对视？  
　　他不关心。  
　　欲望早就在不断的追逐中化为执念。有一天必会实现，这就够了。  
　　“那么我们说定了？”  
　　每一天，都可能是那一天。  
　　“说定了#”  
　　电话挂断，半分钟前还被他紧握在手心的纸牌洒落一地。西索弯下腰，伸手环抱住自己。勒紧肱二头肌的手指尖刺破了皮肤，留下几道月牙。  
　　火焰升腾，从脊柱开始，一直烧到每一根神经末梢。  
　　倒悬的，会将那不知是否存在的灵魂连同整个世界都一起点燃的火焰啊——他简直要被烤干了。刚才的战斗无助于平定，倒是提供了更充足的燃料，让西索听见深处哔哔剥剥的声响。  
　　还不到时候，还不到时候。  
　　西索努力挺直上身，下拉的手触到了几道淤痕。他眯起眼睛，摸着它们，启开嘴唇，吐出一声介于呻吟和叹息之间的声音。  
　　下一秒，他的指甲狠狠刺了进去，鲜红的颜色浮现。  
　　还不到时候。鞭子还没有落下，牌塔还没有垒到顶端，他还需要，等待。  
　　不过也用不了多久。  
　　西索睁开眼，向后仰头，朝着天空扬起嘴角，勾了勾舌头。  
　　  
　　“为什么这样看着我，”威廉按住了驾驶座上的人的肩，“难道你也觉得我的小把戏脏吗，老大？”  
　　“哼。”  
　　“有时候我不明白，你们哪里来的自信？对我们这样的人，完全不需要讲什么公平正义吧。”威廉摇摇头，“不说那个了，我在这辆车的通风系统里加了点料，感觉如何？”  
　　“……我真想杀了你。”  
　　“太好了，听起来效果不错。可以开始行动了。”  
　  
　　┄┉┈┅某个孩子的日记节选分割线┅┈┉┄  
　　  
　　水曜日（续）  
　　  
　　新鲜的尸体被送来了教堂。还有一个重伤的人。他睁着眼睛，很安静，看不出清没清醒，阿姨说他可能活不长了。  
　　我想让阿姨把他一起带去墓地，她不同意。我只好守着，等他死掉再去清扫。  
　　等得很无聊。墓地那边有十来个袋子要处理，但阿姨也太慢…  
　　  
　　（下一个词只拼了两个字母，日记就断了。纸皱得厉害，上面洒了很多墨水点。）  
　　  
　　┄┉┈┅分割线┅┈┉┄  
　　  
　　库洛洛听到“嘭”的一声闷响去开门的时候没想过看到的会是这样的西索。  
　　眼神迷离，弓着背不住扭动，嘴角还带着可疑的水渍。  
　　“我以为你是去解决杂碎的，怎么倒像是被人下了药回来。”  
　　“说不定我们就是玩得很愉♂快呢，检查一下？#”西索喘息着向前倾身，用脸在库洛洛的胸膛上蹭了蹭。  
　　“松手。”库洛洛卡着他的下颌把人从自己身上拖开，伸手去扳西索扣着伤口的手指。  
　　  
　　渗出来的血聚成珠子，一粒粒砸在地上。  
　　库洛洛看看指尖沾上的血，又看看西索。  
　　西索冲着他眨眨眼。  
　　  
　　血蹭在了西索脸上，库洛洛用食指指腹揉开，涂出水滴的形状。那一抹红被泛白的脸色衬得鲜艳，仿佛真是淌下的血泪。  
　　“那么多人，你还没尽兴？”  
　　西索张口含住了那根手指。库洛洛由得他舔净上面的血，压着他的下唇，在他的嘴里慢慢搅动。  
　　“唔，”从指尖一路舔到指根，西索咬了一下，库洛洛才将手指抽了出来。  
　　“他们都不是你啊，你知道，我想要的……”  
　　  
　　库洛洛抿直唇线，攀住西索的腰，关上了身后的门。  
　　  
　　女人盯着威廉手中的笔，扔下了铁锹。  
　　“你想要什么。”  
　　“唔，让我们来算算，不过是一条命，两笔钱，几样小东西。我还真是不贪心，对不对？”威廉在日记本上煞有介事地写写画画。“顺便请教一下您的易……”  
　　“我帮不了你。你来的太晚了。”  
　　条件没说出口就被堵住对威廉没有半点影响。“您对我们有没有帮助，恐怕该由我来决定。”  
　　视线扫过周围的坟包，女人点了点头。  
　　  
　　“她待的地方很安全，您做该做的事，不必担心。”说着，房门打开，里面是十多个眉眼有些相似的女孩。  
　　“这个？”女人从堆满化妆品的托盘里拈起几支药剂。  
　　“您知道的。多长时间可以完成？”  
　　“三小时。”女人把她们赶成一列，又皱眉调整顺序。  
　　  
　　前一个推门出去，被留到最后的女孩便自觉地走了过来。  
　　肥大的衣物飘动着，衬得她的身形无比单薄。  
　　她顺从地低着头，任女人摆弄那头干枯的黑发。  
　　与叫女人阿姨的另外那个女孩相比，“女孩”这个词在这里用得不太准确——她们之间的年龄差不足以支撑这样的称呼。  
　　可是，如若不然，又有什么词语能形容这具瘦瘦小小、茫然的眼睛闪着掩不住的活泼泼的生命力的身体呢？  
　　流星街的年轻人总是显得比他们的实际年龄更小，而当他们开始老去的时候，也总是衰老得更快。  
　　这规律的后半部分有待考证——鉴于样本容量过小。  
　　女人停下了收起工具的动作，抚过自己眼角的皱纹。  
　　接下来她抚摸女孩脖颈的动作一反常态的温柔。  
　　“为了什么？”  
　　女孩疑惑地偏过头。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你为了什么理由要这样做？”女人的手指擦过淡青的血管。那里淌着的血或许不够充盈，至少还是干净的——可能，她想。“值得么？”  
　　“理由……总是有的。大家都一样。”针尖穿刺、抽出，女孩一动不动，冲着女人笑。  
　　“太晚了。”女孩说。  
　　几滴血冒出来，女人用手指抹掉。  
　　热的。  
　　血总是热的。  
　　对准针孔按下按钮，女人看着最后一截紫色液体消失在女孩的身体里。  
　　女人也笑了。  
　　——笑什么呢？整件事情从头到尾、其中每一个人的做为，都很值得笑一笑。太晚了，没错。对着跨越多年的余响等待结局，除了笑，她还能做什么？  
　　而且，女孩冲她笑了，她理当回一个。  
　　“你能赶上。不算晚。”

　　一桶水。  
　　水质不怎么样。桶底积着些些絮状沉淀。  
　　一只手。  
　　凝胶状的流体挂在上面，像层晶亮的芡汁。  
　　水面扰动，波纹一圈圈荡开，搅浑了一桶水。  
　　那只手的主人抬起手，抖落水珠，看了一眼手背。两道抓痕新鲜得很，还泛着嫩红的颜色。  
　　库洛洛转身看向床上的西索，想了想，拎起水桶走出了门。  
　　  
　　关门的声音让西索无意识地在手指上又加了几分力。  
　　缠在脖子周围的皮带早就松了，他却恍若未觉，一味捏紧手中皮带的另一端。指甲在上面刻下了深深的印子——这是刚才从库洛洛手里夺下来的。  
　　胸膛不停起伏，太阳穴的血管突突跳动，心脏泵出的每一股血似乎都直接冲刷着鼓膜，频率快得让人恐慌。西索扬着头，试图用过慢的呼吸缓和残留的窒息感，只是加重了肺部的负担。  
　　他有些麻木的头脑被一个念头填满。  
　　错了。  
　　选择错了。反应错了。  
　　异常活跃的某个部位偶尔颤抖一下，其余的身体部分一片冰凉。  
　　他太得意忘形了，在即将收获时毁了一切……是吗？  
　　在血流与心跳混杂的嗡嗡声中，脚步声格外突出。  
　　西索维持着僵硬的姿势瘫在床上，冷汗慢慢浸湿了发根。  
　　冷静……做不到。  
　　牌塔摇摇欲坠。  
　　  
　　一根手指搭上了西索的手腕。  
　　“放松。”  
　　库洛洛说着，尝试用另一只手盖住西索的口鼻，得到瞳孔放大的反应后移开了手。“你现在的症状不是因为窒息。”  
　　他蘸了点刚打回来的水，拍在西索滚烫的太阳穴上。  
　　西索的眼神转了过来，仍然不住喘息着，没有说话。  
　　这算是无罪推定，还是缓期判决？  
　　“呼吸性碱中毒，缓一缓就好了。来，我要把它拿走。非要抓着什么东西的话你可以抓着我的手。”  
　　库洛洛一根根掰开西索的手指，抽出皮带扔到一边。  
　　接着，他就近从床边的箱子上抓起那本大书，随手撕掉一页，卷成个纸筒扣上西索的脸。  
　　“没关系的，窒息本来就是危险游戏，不能接受很正常。  
　　“你自己也证明了，我不能拿你怎么样。”库洛洛带着笑意又看了一眼那两道抓痕，“正当防卫，嗯？”  
　　  
　　一滴汗顺着脖颈滑下。  
　　纸筒下，几轮有些憋闷的呼吸后，西索长长地吐出了一口气。  
　　他清楚，自己划伤库洛洛是在夺下皮带之后，更清楚当时心中满满的恶意。  
　　  
　　库洛洛拿开纸筒。  
　　手贴上去，西索的脸还是热的，但试一试呼吸，已经恢复了正常。  
　　他捏着西索的手指。  
　　“手脚还麻么？”  
　　“不了#”  
　　其实是麻的。  
　　西索也就没有试图挣开库洛洛的手。  
　　他看着对方帮他清洗指甲上沾到的血渍，仍然不甚清晰的脑袋里忽然冒出了一个想法。  
　　选择窒息play、没能克制住自己都是导致险些暴露的愚蠢行为。  
　　可是还有一个原因。  
　　西索从没考虑过，库洛洛可能会这样轻易地让他得逞。  
　　  
　　一路上几乎看不到人，车更是只有这一辆。  
　　天边压下来的云层里透出几条暖黄的光。  
　　路边的房屋毫无章法地散布着——如果那些东西都能算作房屋的话——破败，奇形怪状，简直要凭想象力才能立住。  
　　车子在沉默中向前驶去。  
　　旁边，库洛洛坐得笔直，目光定在后视镜下悬着的挂件上。前面的两个人一言不发。  
　　西索无聊得开始对手指。  
　　  
　　刚才冒出的念头细想起来是合理的。早在刚到海伯利安时库洛洛的表现就有些反常，从那以来……不，从最开始。库洛洛为什么会接受他？这种爱好本身也奇怪。他当时为什么会有冲动？  
　　西索偏过头盯着库洛洛看。  
　　察觉到他的目光，那双眼睛眨了眨，继续平视前方。  
　　奇怪。他们之间的关系很刺激没错，换一个人，也会让库洛洛获得同等的愉悦感吗？那种诡异的包容不设防的态度，有多少是伪装，有多少是熟悉环境的影响，又有多少真情实感？一边嘲讽着黑帮的软弱恶心，一边对脚下的黑帮成员露出温柔的笑？无法理解。  
　　西索一天比一天更了解的这个库洛洛与最初印象有偏差。目前看来，这有助于他的目标实现。  
　　伪装也好，真心也罢，至少战斗的时候库洛洛可不会有这种态度。　  
　　　　  
　　“#5%fj-@/*”威廉说了什么，西索没听。  
　　上车之前的事情概括起来就是一句“气氛不寻常，要有大动作”。现在，车上这个“你不说话我也不说话看谁先沉不住气”的游戏是库洛洛赢了。  
　　“黑帮能确认情报来源的真实性？”  
　　“可，可能有几个线人同时报告吧？而且合情合理，我也觉得，一个享受了这么久优裕条件的人，不想，再过，流星街底层的生活……”  
　　“既然知道了位置范围，为什么不直接搜查。”  
　　这种问题，西索不信库洛洛不知道答案。连他都知道黑帮在流星街的地位特殊，被向往的同时也被排斥，势力融不进本地。  
　　接下来几轮对话都像这样，没营养得可以，竟也有来有往。直到威廉提到了他。  
　　  
　　“啊、长老会不打算追究您真是太好了。很沉默呢，今天……对、对他动手也有理由吧？我是觉得，年龄限制不合理，会……纵容他们的。”  
　　“没想那么多呢#”西索望向窗外。  
　　房屋少了，远处浮现出个模糊的轮廓。垃圾山。  
　　“您，怎么想，库洛洛？”  
　　“存在即合理。我不方便评价，因为我自己就是这条规定的受益者。”  
　　诶？  
　　“受益者，这样说是、是不是太谦虚了？从这种地方走出去的旅团真是太……了不起了。”  
　　“大家都是从零开始。没有这条规定的话，我走不到今天。”  
　　毫无根据地，西索觉得库洛洛整个人绷紧了几分。  
　　“这、这样啊。想必，也吃过不少苦，现在周围的、这个最大垃-垃圾山，你也呆过？”  
　　“我和大部分离开过流星街的人一样，来过这里。”库洛洛几乎凝固的眼神终于转向窗外。色彩斑斓的垃圾绵延起伏，构成前方一条惊人的天际线。  
　　“唉，真是……不过，条件艰苦，但感觉流星街人的感情都很好呢，有，有点羡慕。”  
　　“只能说是大部分吧。值得结交的人，在哪里都会有缘遇上的。”  
　　  
　　出于一个同样突然冒出来的，要验证之前想法的想法，西索将手放在了库洛洛腿上。  
　　奇怪的动作，以调教关系来看有些逾矩，而抛开这层关系又过分亲密。  
　　“这次的悬赏目标，是怎么想到要、逃回流星街的呢？明明离开了。”  
　　库洛洛转回来看了西索一眼，重又盯回那个挂件。  
　　“炫耀心理也好，感情也好，离开流星街之后再回来是个惯例。”  
　　库洛洛说着，用手覆上了西索的手背。  
　　手掌温热而平静。  
　　仍然是毫无根据地，西索觉得那只想要颤抖的手在接下来的几句问答里温度变得越来越低。  
　　验证了呢，之前的想法#  
　　即使刚才的心悸记忆犹新，即使已经闻到了危险的味道，西索的心跳也不由得有些加速。  
　　他想他对调教的一时兴起或许是命运红线的安排，那纸草率的承诺为他换来了一个机会。  
　　永不再来的，与库洛洛贴得最近的，下手的最好机会。  
　　  
　　西索看着殷勤地为他们打开车门的威廉，勾了勾唇角。  
　　最终的赢家……  
　　  
　　空地上，很多人已经在吵吵嚷嚷。  
　　“库洛洛♡”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你说的值得结交的人……”  
　　“遇上侠客是种缘分。”  
　　拍拍鼓成包子脸蹲在地上的西索，库洛洛抬头仰望高大的垃圾山。  
　　他们正置身于山脚下的深谷之中。有条隐秘的路，会引他们走向埋藏着更深的欲望和罪恶的垃圾山深处。  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　


	8. Chapter 8

　　天空。  
　　天空是灰色的。  
　　向下翻转，俯瞰。  
　　高饱和的刺眼花纹，密集恐惧预警。  
　　快速向下。  
　　花纹刺破平面，瞬间生长为突兀的孤峰，接着显出起伏的山脉。  
　　密密麻麻散落堆积的大小废弃物螺旋桨编织袋轴承烂苹果玻璃蛆虫半只断手都被飞快掠过。色调转暗。较为夯实的只漏着几线光的基底。黑暗。  
　　继续向下。  
　　黑暗，然后是光。  
　　穹顶之下光色变幻人来人往。  
　　  
　　光浮在库洛洛的耳环上。  
　　他盯着什么地方看。  
　　镜头升格。  
　　遥远的，穿越人潮的，虚空中的一点。  
　　周围眼多口杂。西索的小心思，威廉的意有所指，长老会不会缺席的关注，团员少见地断开的陪伴——轻飘飘地，一条一条，将他定在原地。  
　　而眼球刺痛。  
　　“库洛洛？”  
　　闻言，他收回了目光。  
　　“我先走了哦#”  
　　“好。”库洛洛说。有人涌过去，那一点消失了，当然。他知道的，不必去看。  
　　  
　　库洛洛看着西索走开。  
　　“有、有什么，发现？”  
　　他慢慢摇头。  
　　“我看你、刚刚才的表情，还以为你看到了什么……要追上去呢。”  
　　  
　　世上从不缺追逐之人。  
　　这几个各有盘算的人，这片渗入垃圾山的流沙，这股在无光处生消衰长的暗流，这方被遗弃的角落，这个由无尽海洋圈定的小小人类世界——都在追逐什么？  
　　至少女人清楚这位“男朋友”先生追逐的不是悬赏或宝物。很简单，因为她正坐在距他十米的地方，和一位诱饵一起。  
　　“那些人真觉得能找到她？”女孩趴在桌子上。  
　　值得怀疑。红发男人已经用眼神逼退了三波站在门口探头探脑的人，而这销金窟没有窗。  
　　音声靡靡，他端着杯酒，拥在他身边的男男女女们艳光四射。  
　　女人没接她的话茬。“你感觉怎么样？”  
　　“好厉害，跑得差点没飞起来。没追过来，白担心一场。——这人看起来不是个金主啊，这么受欢迎。”  
　　那位自称的男朋友先生咬上某只耳朵，又扯开了某个胸襟把酒倒了进去，激起一阵娇笑。  
　　诱饵晃晃悠悠爬起来。“我的轮换任务也完成了，你能帮我……”  
　　“我说。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“我找到了她，对不对。”  
　　诱饵微微睁大了眼，摸摸脸上的妆容。  
　　女人看着她。  
　　“……谢谢。”她说。  
　　  
　　光打在西索的身上。  
　　他拥着人从大门离开。  
　　涌进来的人们照例一无所获。  
　　有人看了一眼角落里陷入沉睡的女人，扫兴地转身。  
　　  
　　“被用那样的语气捅了这么多刀之后，听到你正常说话有些不习惯。”库洛洛一脚踢开他刚用刀挑落的小东西，伸手握住凭空出现的书。  
　　“我也是。但得抓紧时间，约在这里见面的人要过来了。”威廉似乎缺了点暗算被戳破后的失望。  
　　“我不是唯一一个客人啊，真遗憾。”  
　　“拉你和我一起，未免破坏了二人世界，还是补上的好。”  
　　  
　　起风了。  
　　天际，橙红色的云飞快涌过。  
　　垃圾碎屑从地上跳起，绕着人打转，沾着污渍的铝箔袋和地面撞在一起擦出零星几声刺耳的噪音。  
　　那声响旋即被风声吞没。  
　　伊尔迷拍拍柯特的肩，收起手机，转过身，继续向前走。  
　　夕阳下，他黑色的长发在风中飘动。  
　　  
　　垃圾山深处，流星街一角，物欲横流之地，但那有无数理由变得混浊的空气偏偏在无数排气设使的努力下洁净得很。  
　　西索皱皱鼻子。  
　　闻不到血腥味。  
　　他扫视经过的赌场大门，跟着接头人向前走。  
　　准确地说，向上。  
　　  
　　推开大门，环视一圈，空空荡荡，并没发现危险。  
　　他走进电梯，按下约定的层数，检查自己的装扮。发现刚才笑纳在脸上的唇印，西索用纸蹭了蹭，干脆用‘轻薄的假相’拍了上去。  
　　电梯门开了，他数着门牌号，走向约定的房门。  
　　这串动作似曾相识。  
　　西索叩门的手顿住了，脸上浮起一个笑容。  
　　跪在地毯上的瞬间似乎已经是很久很久之前的事了。  
　　那时，心里隐约想到的，几乎根本不可能的情况……  
　　门开了，不等西索叩响。  
　　  
　　站在那里的是瘦弱的雀斑青年。  
　　隐约可见地上的人形，黑发凌乱。  
　　“如何？”  
　　站着的人冲他问。  
　　  
　　西索走进房间，蹲下来细看。   
　　无比熟悉又极度陌生的，苍白的，脆弱的库洛洛，虚弱地咳着。  
　　他心中一动，仰头，笑容更真诚了几分。  
　　“非常好。”  
　　西索站起来，跨过地上的人，俯身碰了碰那些雀斑，握住了他被宽大衣袖遮住的右手。“特别……诱人。我想要……”  
　　他引着那只手到了某个地方。  
　　“你得负责，库.洛.洛#”  
　　那只手抽了出去，在袖子上拍了拍。  
　　库洛洛变回原状，退开一步。  
　　“怎么看出来的？”  
　　  
　　“秘密哦～”西索把地上那个“库洛洛”拎了起来。“这边也换回来吧，很奇♂怪。”  
　　库洛洛伸手拍上威廉，‘盗贼的极意’飞快出现又消失，他开始换回两人的衣服。  
　　“好快。”西索很有几分遗憾地看着库洛洛一圈圈缠好皮带。“怎么处理？杀掉？先扔出去？我还有重要的事要跟你说。”  
　　“无所谓。”库洛洛扣上搭扣。“什么事？有线索了吗？”  
　　“寻人线索的话，还没有。”威廉被西索扔了出去，保龄球一般。  
　　他握住门把手，回身凝视着库洛洛。  
　　“库洛洛，你一直，一直……让我沉迷。  
　　西索的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
　　“看穿刚才的伪装也是因为威廉不会像你一样让我感兴趣。”  
　　“我等这一天很久了。”  
　　  
　　在瞬间的惊讶后库洛洛就意识到了什么，在第二句的时候向门口冲来。  
　　太晚了。  
　　“库洛洛#”  
　　“你知道我想要……得到的。”  
　　西索狠狠地摔上了门。  
　　整个房间被‘念’笼罩。  
　　看着西索松手，库洛洛的表情沉了下去。  
　　  
　　战书扔下，那扇门訇然闭合，截断每一寸其他可能。  
　　库洛洛的眼皮向下压了压，像是终于承受不住眉毛的重量，敛起光泽，将木然的视线压平。  
　　  
　　“告白之后看到这样的回复，会让我伤心的哟～”以食客一般的目光丈量着库洛洛嘴角下弯的弧度，西索的发梢都带着笑，眉眼舒展得快要飘起来，满是恶意地扭曲着并深情着，似乎已尝到些滋味。  
　　“告白的话我已经收下了。还有什么事情要说吗？”库洛洛从口袋里抽出手，握住了“盗贼的极意”，左手摊开那片可笑的蛛网。  
　　线头泛着磷磷的银光。  
　　用沾着轻飘飘几点糖霜的丝线勾住，不上不下地吊着，等一个扔出去的时机——不安定如西索也可以发挥很大的作用。  
　　现在，他们心照不宣，那根线绷断了。  
　　西索让他陷进的这张网当真是他无意面对的吗，还是说，当他接下西索的信的时候，潜意识中就在等待这一刻？  
　　  
　　西索弯起眼睛，走向库洛洛。  
　　库洛洛安静地立在原地，伸着手，看着他一步步走过来，看着他居高临下望向自己。  
　　金色太浅太亮，看不清映出了什么。  
　　然后西索舔了舔唇，单膝跪下，捏住他的左手腕，轻佻地在网上落下一个浮夸的吻。  
　　“你清楚我想要什么，库洛洛。  
　　“大战一场吧。”  
　　  
　　“我拒绝。”  
　　房间色调冰冷，刺眼的白墙，一扇压抑的金属门。库洛洛平平地看过去。  
　　“我可以默认你已经抛弃了我们的游戏关系，但我们还有三天之约。旅团禁止内斗。我本人也没有和你来一场的意愿。”  
　　西索松开那只手，没有站起来。“啊，你会有的#注意到了吗？整个房间的‘念’。”  
　　黑色很深很沉，摸不透敛藏了什么。  
　　“有我在的话，你就不可能出去哦。#”  
　　“哦。”库洛洛说。  
　　  
　　他们对视着，沉默着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
